


杀人回忆

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Killer Lucas, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, someone's wife
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 杀手卢卡斯的一次杀人回忆
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 含第三者性爱描写

经历了漫长的静止，画面中的男人转过了身，一把抽出了身后的枕头。  
“混蛋——”

1

远端设备回传的信号十分清晰，以至于夹杂着颤音和喘息的骂词在卢卡斯听来如此突兀。画面中的男人刚刚送别了夜半出门的伴侣，然而分开前他的“丈夫”特意给他留下了一些礼物。那句意味深长的“乖乖睡觉”实际上是在让他乖乖地等着自己回来，早些时候亲眼所见的温柔男人正在变成一个床榻中等待着别人摆弄的玩具。卢卡斯能够很清楚地看见他后颈的点点水光，仿佛肌肤上结出了一颗颗碎钻。丝质睡袍彻底散开了，垫在他的身下仿似泥泞一般。  
此刻占据屏幕正中的是一片毫无遮掩的背部。他很瘦，卢卡斯已经估量过他的体重，以他的身形所能拥有的反抗的力量，但卢卡斯没有见过这道如同嶙峋的山脉一样的脊柱。它就像是蛰伏于皮肉之下的一条蛇，无时无刻都在让他不得安宁。男人用力地夹着双腿，紧绷的臀部反而暴露了正不受控制、一张一合的小嘴。丈夫留下的东西让他饿极了，用鼠标放大画面，不难发现那里糟糕地流着口水，已经变得十分湿润，想要吞进什么东西。  
这个角度无法拍到他的表情，但他在想些什么呢？是疯狂渴望着夜里离开的丈夫，还是因为身体的反应沉湎于绮丽的幻境。那条蛇蜿蜒着钻遍了他的四肢，钻进了他的大脑。终于，他再也控制不住地扭动起来。  
方才的忍耐反倒变成了最好的催化剂，一旦溃堤，男人便再也无法找回冷静的状态。麦色的肌肤蒸出了细密的薄汗，在昏黄的光线之下像是金粉一般闪闪发亮，还散发着摄人的热度。自始至终，他背对镜头，不曾想到才送到的单人沙发里藏着一双窥视的眼睛。那凸起的肩胛骨好似一双脆弱的肩膀，像婴儿一般蜷缩着的身体伸展开来，垂在身侧的拳头也一并松开。他顾不上控制力度，迫不及待地把手指往那个地方探了进去。吞了异物的下身痉挛起来，在看不到的地方，他的另一只手大概已经把胸前挺立的地方蹂躏得不成样子了吧？他的指尖圆而钝，像小孩子的手，却湿漉漉地撑开了身下的嘴，毫不扭捏地面向镜头。鲜红的软肉十足一朵贪婪的食人花，和几近抽筋的脚背差天共地。看啊，欲望吞噬着他的骨肉，而他彻底放弃了自己的理智。转过去的那张漂亮脸蛋肯定也和这底下的一样，湿得乱七八糟。失神的双眼因为剧烈的快感什么都看不见，微张的嘴唇一定会乖乖含住任何贴到他嘴边的东西。他往自己的身体里放进了三根手指，但肯定还是不够的吧，再怎么搅弄都只是隔靴搔痒。为了让离别煎熬万分，他的丈夫不允许他拥有其他玩具。于是他只好不断地低吟着，自喉咙深处泄出喘声，腰向后拱。他变成了那条蛇本身，是引诱世人狂乱的尤物。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
原始的音节坦诚着他的渴求，亦是勾引的信号。可那裹了浓稠蜜糖的声音听起来如此纯真，卢卡斯曾经也听过这样的声音。他以为自己永远都不会再听到了。刘海之下的眼睛盯着小小的一方屏幕，对目标的监视已经变得过分投入。裤子勒得很不舒服，随意支在膝盖的手掌最终还是滑了下去。卢卡斯对待目标从不留情，对自己则更为残忍。宽大的手掌堪称粗暴地揉弄起膨胀的地方，令人怀疑那是虐杀才有的情形。名为开的男人开始抽搐，短促的尖叫即使在这个房间里都足够响亮。卢卡斯无法看见他的脸，所以这些声音和脑海中另外一些画面重叠了。他的身体如此漂亮，曾经他们只是对视一眼，四周便会染上暧昧的气息，连空气都变得蠢蠢欲动。脖子上突起的青筋似道道盘虬，上下动作的小臂也鼓得像铁一样坚硬。卢卡斯没有让自己看到最后，快感倾覆的瞬间一些碎片刺伤了他的眼睛。他气喘吁吁地将电脑转向另外一边，随后十分烦躁地走进了浴室。镜子里倒映着一张狠戾的脸，令人难以想象他不过二十出头。卢卡斯把冷水往身上浇去，隐约间听见了烙铁时发出的“滋滋”响声。他通过这样找回了自己，他必须是不为所动的卢卡斯。


	2. Chapter 2

2

卢卡斯是一个杀手，自使用这个名字开始，他就以夺取生命为生。为了得到那个人的线索，卢卡斯的任务是摧毁H城的地下掌权者，一个杀伐果断，深不可测的人物。这个男人早年在混战中的边境存活了下来，自那以后仿佛就拥有了不死的能力。他如此谨慎、狡猾，智力和体能都是得天独厚的恩赐。这些年来针对他本人的袭击全以失败告终，不值一提。近来发展迅猛的新势力尚且动摇不了他的地位，但混乱意味着权利交替的时机。雇主在这位大人物手下做事多年，比谁都清楚他的无坚不摧。大人物本身无法靠近，想要击溃他，目光得看向别的地方。  
所以真正的目标是这个名为开的男人。所有人都知道，他是大人物的“妻子”，在这个千载难逢的关头，他一定要死。卢卡斯通过照片提取出了目标的真实身份，户籍档案上没有太多有用的东西，却已经记录了他的死亡时间。他在三年前死于飞机失事。开也不是他名字，而是大人物平日对他的称呼。据雇主所说，大人物会带着他的伴侣出席大大小小的内部聚会，这些聚会的安保级别相当之高。开在聚会上亲切地和他们交谈，扮演一个落落大方的伴侣。不过没有人能真正接近他，弄到更多关于他自己或者大人物的信息。  
卢卡斯正因如此开始了对目标的监视，他需要找到一个接近开的契机。天蒙蒙亮的时候，大人物终于赶回来了，而开在长达数小时的情潮汹涌中早已不能自持。他扑向大人物的样子像一只狩猎的猫，分开双腿骑在对方腰上的动作熟练得不能更熟练。大人物进入他，侵染他，在汗水淋漓的前胸上撕咬，仿佛此前已经做了足够温柔体贴的前戏。镜头捕捉到的还是瘦削的背影和黏糊的声音，开比夜里更加剧烈地起伏着，后颈弯折得好似一张弓，充满力量，却又随时可能折断。卢卡斯对夫妻间的水乳交融兴致缺缺，也不认为这会给他带来对任务有用的信息。大人物和他的伴侣如此恩爱，然而不久之后他们就会阴阳分隔，大人物会在痛苦中毁坏。这些都是已经能够看见的未来，所以这个时候卢卡斯决定稍作休息。  
杀手与黑暗共存，黄旭熙睁开了眼睛。百叶窗拉得密不透风，外头天光昏暗，霞光尽染，已是傍晚时分。  
欲望得到了释放，四肢如同泡着热水一般舒爽。晚霞染得房间发红，怀里窝着另一个人的温度，他一低头便看见了更为艳丽红润的嘴唇。黄旭熙把它们亲肿了，他还咬他，在他的下唇留下了一个任何人都会看到的小小伤口。  
现在学校放学多久了？他们居然堂而皇之地翘掉了整整一个下午的课。黄旭熙认识金钟仁的时候就知道他贪睡，可贴着自己胸口昏昏沉沉的恋人如此可爱。他希望他永远在自己的怀里睡着。他们是怎么变得如此亲密的呢？黄旭熙忍不住一遍又一遍地回想，好似看一部不会腻的电影。最开始是练习时喝错了学长的水，给学长“赔偿”时发现彼此住的地方只差了一条马路。从那时起他们约定放学一起回家，直到某天金钟仁脸不红心不跳地问他是不是喜欢自己。黄旭熙不会忘记那种大脑一下子懵掉的感觉，耳朵嗡嗡地响，血液涌上脸颊，差一点就要烫伤金钟仁贴上来的手背。他根本一个字也回答不上来，狡辩也好，承认也好，他完全愣在了原地。但金钟仁假装要走掉，他的身体比他反应得更快——一把拉住了对方的手，那架势是不允许对方离开。他们就这么在一起了，无法预料却又理所当然。十五岁的黄旭熙第一次陷入狂热的恋慕，恨不得整颗心都交出去。而在今天下午，金钟仁把自己给了他。  
老房子的隔音不好，黄旭熙躺在自己的床上，楼下铺面的声响就在耳边。他想他会反反复复地做这一个梦。他不怕被任何人发现，因为他对金钟仁的事情非常坚定，没有人能够阻止他们在一起。尤其是在这个时刻，根本没有任何东西能分散他的心思。他搂着恋人的背，金钟仁睡着的样子让他着迷，翅膀一样颤动的睫毛让他心动不已。“现在几点了？”金钟仁的嗓音像一块快要化掉的糖，听过他在自己身下的低吟之后，黄旭熙怀疑自己会一直黏在他的身上。他看不了表，不想破坏掉让恋人倚靠的姿势。仗着学弟的身份，他咬着金钟仁的耳尖嘟囔，“再睡一会儿……”  
金钟仁被他弄得咯咯直笑，假装要推开他，“好晚了。我是不是要回家了？”  
黄旭熙收拢手臂，紧张地压着他的背，故意看向另一边，“你就说你吃了饭再回家。”  
“我有一个星期没回家吃过饭了。”  
“那……那谁让我们铺头的东西这么好吃。”  
金钟仁因为他乱七八糟找借口的样子笑得更厉害了。他从他的怀抱里坐起身，“可是我喜欢吃的……也不是铺头的煲仔饭啊。”  
黄旭熙跟着他坐起来，因为他喜欢让和他一般高的金钟仁靠着他的肩膀，缩在他的怀里。他没来得及张口，下一秒金钟仁已经让他重新躺了下去。他压着瞪大眼睛的学弟，拉着他的手探入腿间。被不知轻重地开拓过的地方有些肿了，弄进去的东西还没有清理。  
“这里想吃东西……“  
黄旭熙的指尖还没有碰到那个地方，只是金钟仁的咕哝已经让他面红耳赤。有时他怀疑金钟仁是在故意勾引自己，为什么他和自己在一起的时候总是那么游刃有余，让他变成一个晕头转向的傻小子。他已经长大了，也会有保护比自己年长的金钟仁的能力。但怎么样都好，金钟仁的一切都让他心甘情愿，甘之如饴。黄旭熙仰起头想要亲一亲学长嘟起来的嘴唇，门外忽然多了一股陌生的气息。黄旭熙条件反射地压住金钟仁的背，另一只手向身旁摸去，握紧了那把从不离身的匕首。

卢卡斯无论何时都会握着匕首入眠，自踏上这条路便习惯了时刻保持戒备。没有一丝亮光的室内难以分辨时间，卢卡斯坐起来，发现自己被汗浸透了。他已经很久没有做过那个梦了，是开让他看见了那些碎片。一些虚幻的，再也拼不起来的东西。开的声音和梦里的十分相似，卢卡斯接下任务时未曾料到目标会对自己产生任何影响。  
这些年来，卢卡斯以为自己已经是一个合格的杀手，可他太年轻了，还远远不够强大。开的背影，他陷入情欲的姿态……此时镜头拍到的他被清理干净了，换上了柔软的睡衣。他沉睡着，平静的模样大概只有从未受过任何伤害的人才能拥有。五官中稚气的成分被无限放大，他也和梦里的人一样有个圆圆笨笨的鼻子。大人物似乎又出去了，这段时间会有很多事情要由他亲自解决，也会分散他的注意力。他不可能一直守在开的身边。手机新收到了一条垃圾消息，“迎风楼第三分店下周盛大开业”，往下是店铺地址，黄旭熙动动手指删掉了。他把监视的电脑放到了床上，这样一来他的目标就像是睡在他的身边。然而卢卡斯只是盯着屏幕看了几秒，便趴到了地上，做起了每日的力量训练。


	3. Chapter 3

3

大人物的宅子与天比邻，可以说是一只名副其实的金丝雀笼。屋子里装有目前最先进的安全系统，往下三层价值千金的面积全部留空，作为私人庭院、运动场所及隔绝外界的过渡区域。卢卡斯起初觉得夸张过头了，因为大人物显然是那种随时准备好挫败敌人的傲慢家伙，“整个H城里没有一个人能放倒他”。如此严防死守的住处，倒更像是害怕鸟儿会自己飞出去。开与大人物从小一起长大，彼此的人生都与对方纠缠了大半辈子，或许直到死亡都会继续纠缠下去。按理说大人物不应该这么紧张，卢卡斯根本找不到任何潜入宅子下手的机会。因此他不得不开始跟踪目标，新的计划是找到保镖们注意力分散的瞬间迅速出击。

开的生活轨迹非常简单。他不用工作，也没有要见的朋友。独处的时候，他不是坐在飘窗上看着外面发呆，就是将送来的衣服一件一件拿到身上比划，又原封不动地放回去。作为一个社会意义上的“死人”，基本不用出席什么场所，他拥有的衣服数量惊人。其中有许多细节繁杂，颜色艳丽的款式，好似舞台上的装扮。它们应该是他的收藏，毕竟在镜头里他最常穿着的是各色方便脱掉和裸露肌肤的睡袍。丝绸的质感和衣料摇曳的姿态使他看起来像个贵太太，举手投足间是无忧无虑之人才可能表现出来的优柔和雅致。如果不是看过他抚慰自己的急切模样，卢卡斯会觉得他在床上都是轻飘飘的，对人世间没有欲望。

每日中午，开会在保镖们的陪同下穿过两个街区，去和大人物一起吃午饭。经过几日的观察，卢卡斯已经掌握了这段路的情况。就和前几天一样，饭后开会留在总部大楼底下的广场散一会儿步，这是他唯一自由接触外界的时间。卢卡斯假装成旁边的路人，这是自扮作送货人员之后第一次离他这么近。他像他的保镖们一样跟着他，直到他在小小的人工湖边上停了下来。

开穿得像个学生，柔软的针织和浅色牛仔裤是在迎合大人物的偏好。今天或许是个特殊的日子，紧盯目标的卢卡斯莫名察觉到了一股躁动的气息。人们常说得到了一切之后就会想去抓住年轻时错过的东西，所以开成了一个被打扮的玩偶。卢卡斯不免想到，如果不出意外，大人物今晚会和他进行一些角色扮演吧。他的隐藏镜头录下了太多艳情片段，大人物的精力很好，每一天都有强烈的需要。有时，他先让开玩弄自己，其余时候则化身为极有探索精神的哥伦布。如果是后者，卢卡斯会故意把屏幕转过去，直到开的声音变了调，几乎是在求饶。濒临高潮，他已经认不出来到底是谁在他的身上了。他可以呼唤任何人的名字。卢卡斯隐匿于一丛圆形植物之后，夜里窥见的画面反复闪现。他只好强迫自己去关注整个广场的动态。

微风拂动着开额前的碎发，日光之下他的脸色极为苍白。卢卡斯看不清他的表情，只能看到他被一群在岸边嬉戏的鸭子吸引了注意。他向着小动物们走去，手在裤袋里摩挲着，最后拿出了一包投喂的饲料。袋子是半满的，上部有密封条，说明他隔三差五就会来跟鸭子们玩耍。或许正是大人物纵容，他才有了这群鸭子朋友。午后的阳光洒在湖面，他看起来毫无防备，仿佛身后的一切都消失了，那些事物与他没有任何关系。出生不久的小鸭子不痛不痒地啄着他的手指，那触感一定十分有趣，因为他慢慢笑了出来，弯弯的眼睛像天边的月牙。

“你是小灰，你是小黄，你是小漂亮……”

风带来了他的声音，如此熟悉，总是像做梦一样。开为随心所欲晒了一上午太阳的鸭子们高兴，卢卡斯则发现了喜欢小动物的人会有着一样的背影。数不清多少次了，这个目标对他有着足以致命的影响力。卢卡斯握紧拳头，开和他那么相像，有一瞬间，他甚至希望开就是他。他希望他们之间只是因为误会和争吵失散了。

不能再这么下去了。如果说梦醒的空虚还能忍受，不着边际的妄想会毁掉他的判断，让卢卡斯的存在变成虚无。这是一个所有人都很放松的时刻，卢卡斯来回扫视着守在开身后的两位保镖。因为开追着鸭子们踩进了泥地，差一点就要进到水里，两名保镖都和他隔了一定距离。只要近身解决掉其中一个，那么他可以在另一个有所反应之前结束开的生命。为了避人耳目，这一切只能用到那把时刻带在身边的匕首。卢卡斯曾用这把小刀割下自己的肉，别人的动脉和气管只会更加不值一提。

沿着曲折的小道，垃圾车颠簸着被拉来，哐当哐当的声响让旁边的人们不得不分神。卢卡斯直起身，同步了垃圾车的速度融入人群，并随着它逼近了其中比自己稍微矮一点的保镖。他的精神全部集中在任务之上，后方突如其来的骚动完全出乎了他的意料。只见那个保镖一下子扭头，凌厉的双眼望向他，然后径直越过了他。四周的空气一阵波动，他们显然在意的是后边的情况。这正是极好的机会，卢卡斯当即直冲目标而去，贴着掌心的匕首似乎已经嗅到了鲜血的气息。与此同时，开察觉到了他的靠近。往前一步就会掉进水里，所以他干脆转过了身，直接面向他。除此之外，他没有更多动作，平静的表情十分诡异，就像是早已预料到了危险的发生。

“砰——”

枪声响彻天际，探清情况的两名保镖转眼便跑回来围在开的身边，并推开了卢卡斯这个“不知所措”的路人。不远处爆发了一场混乱的枪战，彻底中止了卢卡斯的临时起意。保镖们压着开的背部试图让他蹲下去，可后者仿佛定住了，始终挺直着背。卢卡斯意识到他在看着自己，却鬼使神差地抬起了头，毫不避忌地和他对上眼睛。很难形容那是一种怎样的神情。他的目标正审视着他，好像要从他的身上得到什么东西。他在记住我。杀手的本能警告卢卡斯不能让目标认得自己的长相，然而他最终所做的只是收起了掌心的匕首，迎着开的目光。那淡然的双眸藏着一些话语，卢卡斯尚且难以理解。广场上来来往往的人很多，那两个保镖并没有识别出近在眼前的杀意，但卢卡斯能够感觉出来，开比他们要敏锐许多。开的无畏无惧让卢卡斯觉得他别有目的，好像在利用自己。卢卡斯讨厌这种被牵着走的感觉。作为他们生前最后见到的人，他的目标不应该在他的面前藏着秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

4

卢卡斯忽略掉脑海中不断闪烁的影子，推送的新闻将广场上的骚动描述成一起无差别伤人事件。犯人是一名待业游民，有反社会倾向，所幸没人受伤。如此看来，大人物的对手手段了得，权力争斗已经挑到了水面之上。卢卡斯不太关心那些人是否和他的雇主属于同一阵营，但不得不提防他们也以开为目标。五年了，那个人就像是落入大海里的一滴水，消失得无影无踪。只要他一息尚存，黄旭熙就没办法安息。他必须亲手夺得开的性命，以此换回那个人最后出现的情报。

枪击发生后，保镖们第一时间把开送回了这座“笼子”，大人物没有出现，不过开接到了他的电话。一整个下午，开都在沉睡。他睡着的样子与世无争，却一动不动，了无生机。是大人物在电话里嘱咐他吃的药在起作用。大人物很晚才回到这里，一走进卧室便把被褥中的开拉了起来，搂进了怀里。像一个设定好程序的玩偶，他的爱人，他的伴侣，恰在他的肩上睁开了眼睛。开感受着大人物的气息，从迷茫到了然，无处安放的手犹豫着拍了拍他的后背。大人物加大了力度，连卢卡斯都觉得开被他箍得很痛。大人物像是要把开融进自己的骨肉里，让他也拥有自己不死的能力。雇主口中的大人物无所畏惧，那么此时镜头前的家伙是偏执。这样的他不堪一击。几分钟过去了，他没有一丝放手的迹象。开有些呼吸不上了，只好鼓起腮帮小口小口地吸气，精细修理过的眉毛拧成一团。他颇为丧气，小小声地说：“我又没事……”

大人物迷乱地蹭着开的颈侧，在卢卡斯看来有执念的他不过是一个脆弱的男人。如果雇主有需要，他能直接把他解决掉。

“他们不知道当时你在那里。”大人物垂下眼睛，脸上笼着一层阴影，“我下楼本来是要去找你。”

这似乎能够解释大人物为何如此反常，如此后怕，但开的表现就像是已经习惯了一般。他终于从大人物的臂弯中挣脱出来，卢卡斯这才注意到大人物的脸沾上了一点血迹，看起来还很新鲜。那些枪声是冲着大人物去的，肇事者已经被他除掉了，但他依旧牵挂着远在波及范围之外的另一个人。不知为何，开的身体往后缩了缩，拉开了他们之间的距离，脸上的神情亦变得难以言喻。那不是感动的样子，而是隐含着防备和恐惧。他静静地看着大人物的脸，像是在观察，又像是为这张俊朗的面孔所吸引，无法转移视线。无意识伸出的食指悬在了半空，他不敢再往前去碰了。

然而大人物似乎受到了极大的鼓舞。全然不顾脸上的血痕，他抓住了开的手，拉到唇边亲了亲。光是这样还不够，他把开的几根手指紧紧攥在手里，好像一松开对方就会走失。他回来之前已经做了决定，“我不管他们派多少人来送死，但是你最近不要留在这边了。我让他们送你出去，去瑞士。你最喜欢那里了。”

开抬起头，眼珠飞快地转动了两下。他说，“我不想去。”

“你就当是去度假。今年我还没有带你出去过。”

开沉默了一会儿，在思考着什么。期间大人物始终捏着他的手指，一遍又一遍地拉起来亲。他风尘仆仆，看来整个下午都在处理那些不自量力的家伙。开不排斥他的亲近，于是那些吻开始沿着手腕、小腿，一直来到了胸前的位置。大人物用爱抚讨好他的伴侣，让他都听自己的，也是在满足自己对他无止境的渴望。乳珠被嘴唇摩挲的感觉很痒，也让开觉得很害羞，控制不住地往后躲。大人物顺势将他放到了床上，另一只手探进了床头柜的抽屉。卢卡斯知道那里放着大人物最喜欢的小东西，那些小小的胶囊能让自己彻夜难眠，生命的意义便是等着他回到自己的身边。他们之间的性事如此频繁，开对他的丈夫予取予求，这是卢卡斯第一次看到他有所反抗。介入双腿之间的手被他摁住了，开直直地盯着他的眼睛，“不要这个。”

卢卡斯不知道大人物是从什么时候起习得这一情趣，但那胶囊的确有着成瘾的副作用，是一种毒品。作为一名时刻警戒的杀手，卢卡斯不会碰这一类神经性药物。对于目标死前迸裂的绝望和愤怒，他以绝对清醒的意识去消化，去麻木，给予他支持的是卢卡斯存在的原因。此时的开同样希望保持清醒，所以他的抵抗非常剧烈。细瘦的双腿挣动着，身体拼命往后缩。大人物艰难地试了几次，被重重地踢到肋骨之后，他不得不俯下身来压住他。他像雄狮制服猎物一样咬上他的喉结，那只手仍在底下不管不顾地动作着。食指和中指推进去了，拇指还要反复揉按可怜地瑟缩着的入口。那颗胶囊会慢慢融化，在开身上最脆弱、温暖的地方，给他带来永无止境的欲望。开永远都没办法离开他，他是他唯一的解药。

事已至此，开也不再作无用地反抗。他看着苍白的天花板，仰起的脖颈留下了一道极深的齿痕，渗着丝丝的血。大人物亲他的嘴唇，啄他的眼睛。开变乖了，他便也愿意给这块可口的蛋糕一些安慰。他用吮吻逼迫开的目光和自己的对上，就跟哄小孩似的，声音变得极其温柔：

“他们会陪着你去的，就当是一次度假。”说了这些还不够，他贴上开的额头，承诺一般，“我忙完了就过去陪你。”

“真希望你永远忙不完……”

开的呢喃被迫中断了，大人物的手掌穿梭于睡袍之间。大人物早年是当兵的，手上的茧落到柔嫩的皮肤之上，所带来的快感异常强烈。裸露于镜头前的躯体染成了绯红，泛起湿气，连带着空气都沾上了奇异的热度。开被迫承受着情欲的煎熬，漂亮的双眼无法聚焦，紧皱的五官表明剧烈的头痛快要让他崩溃。胶囊变成了甬道里的一滩水，那感觉如此不适，长久以来苦苦维持的淡漠及顺从终于露出了缝隙。开偏头躲避大人物的嘴唇，没有人能搞明白为什么他这么喜欢亲他身上的每一个部分。

像是被逼到绝境的小动物所发出的悲鸣，“我只想有一次真正的假期，去找他们……我想跟那些家伙一样，一年起码有十天不用待在你的身边……”

呼吸无法平复，这使得后面的话有气无力，变成一番自暴自弃的陈述。但他咬字如此清晰，大人物根本没办法听错。只见他松开了对开的束缚，从他的身上短暂地撑了起来。开和他无声地对峙着，一分钟，两分钟，大人物笑了出来。

“你是我的妻子。”他缓慢地回答道，每一个字都在强调。他变得深情款款，抽出了一只手捋起了开额前的发丝。

只可惜这时的开并不打算放过他。

“你明知道为什么我会留下来。”

“你放不下我。”大人物无可奈何地摇摇头，“我们属于彼此。以前是，现在是，以后也会是。”

开的脸上闪现出一丝不忍，半张的嘴唇微微地颤抖着，一时忘了该做怎样的反应。大人物趁此挤进他的身体，撕裂的痛楚让开如梦初醒地瞪大了眼睛。

“是不是只有我死了，才能从你的身边离开？”

话语间再也无法掩饰绝望，这便是他内心中最真实的想法。他已经紧绷到了极致，被反复打开、侵占的身体如此脆弱而艳丽。可这不是大人物想要的。从来不是。床头柜倾倒的巨响让带着耳机的卢卡斯都皱起了眉，杀手条件反射地判断着这一瞬间大人物所爆发的臂力。他确实是难得一遇的强者。大人物愿意为开奉上所有的温柔，可此时此刻后者只要他露出原本的面目，在他被拉入幻境之前揭穿最残酷的事实。大人物的盛怒是黑色的冷焰，那只稍一扬起便掀翻实木家具的手攀上去掐住了开的脖子。开不再挣扎，极为平静的注视是他对大人物的挑衅。

进入变得极其粗暴，大人物全凭本能开拓着干涩的穴道，情意绵绵的手指变成了绞杀猎物的蛇。惩罚的过程如此漫长，大人物骑在开的身上，到最后几乎是机械一样进犯，每一下都深入到最里面，尔后毫不留情地全部抽出。他故意将开的脖子变成唯一的支撑，开冷漠的面庞在快感和窒息之下肿胀、扭曲。随着一分一秒的流逝，他的气息越来越弱，直到几乎无法被感知。开再也不能说出那些激怒他的话了，他也不会再有那些无聊的想法。他瞪大的眼睛里只有自己的倒影，而他还要在他的身体里射精。经年累月怎么都得不到满足的欲望找到了一个短暂的出口，大人物在自己的齿印上覆盖了一层青黑色的指印。开扒着他的手留下了深深的抓痕，这时他终于得到允许重新呼吸。他还是他的妻子，他只能是他的妻子。手机急促地震动着，为大人物提供了一个最好的借口。他从开的身体里退出来，用夹紧的双腿擦干净了自己的东西。

“你根本不知道我有多爱你。”

被扔下的开像是一个破布玩偶。他喘了好久，找回自己的四肢则用了更多时间。胶囊的药效还会持续很久，但这时的大人物不会再来碰他了。他撑着床沿站了起来，红白相间的水痕沿着腿侧留到了地上。卢卡斯看着他向镜头走来，只一步便”咚“的一下倒在了地上。新买的沙发堪堪撑住支离破碎的身体，卢卡斯没有这么近距离地看过他的目标，就好像他捧住了开的脸颊，下一秒就要将他拉向自己。染上情欲的脸蛋非常、非常漂亮，睫毛湿润透亮，鲜艳的嘴唇被咬出了血，嘟起的形状非常适合被含住。镜头与沙发的雕饰紧密结合，开就在镜头前迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。他近得像是能够穿透屏幕和窥探者对话，这让卢卡斯又一次想起了开看过来的神情。开的双眸是深不见底的漩涡。画面像是静止了一般，卢卡斯凝视着屏幕，最后伸出手碰了碰他。这是一个不能被发现的触动，他破坏了杀手间潜移默化的禁令。但开正对着镜头，忽然眯起了眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

5

卢卡斯拉起铁闸，铺面的布置和所有老式茶餐厅大同小异。他很久没有回过香港了，如果不是那条短信，他不会进来这个地方。还没到营业时间，室内只开了几盏灯，唯独距离厨房最近的卡座被照亮了方向。墙上张贴的餐牌，吊起的电视，水吧陈列的量杯和筛网……家里的茶餐厅曾经也是这个样子的，卢卡斯一时有些恍惚。  
即使终于舍得带着金钟仁下楼了，黄旭熙也一定会带着他坐进最里面的卡座，一起吃点什么，以此拖延分别的时间。金钟仁升上高三之后，课表排得很满，这个位置就成了他结束补习后吃宵夜的地方。那会儿他们一天之中只有这个时间能够亲近，黄旭熙会亲手给金钟仁做番茄浓汤通粉，或者餐蛋出前一丁。他明知道金钟仁吃得不多，可每次端出来的都是满满一碗，跟金钟仁说吃不完了就给自己吃。他故意让金钟仁养成这个习惯。比自己大一岁的恋人，很快就要从他们学校毕业的恋人，能多一点，再多一点地依赖自己就好了。  
金钟仁虽是艺术社的一员，画画却只是他的一个爱好。他的成绩中等偏上，也没有什么必须实现的梦想。为了填志愿的事情，这几天他一直在苦恼。黄旭熙唏哩呼噜地吞下一大口面，满心感叹着自己的手艺怎么这么好。俗话说要绑住一个男人先绑住他的胃，那么学长应该已经被他套牢了吧？金钟仁坐在他的对面，一点儿不晓得他的小心思。他盯着手里都有点皱了的的空表，琢磨又琢磨，终于忍不住问他，“你有没有想过以后做什么？”  
他们认识的时间不长，进展如此之快是因为爱火熊熊燃烧。两人在一起，连路边的蚂蚁都变得十分有趣，所以这方面的话题还没来得及说起。黄旭熙变成侧着头吃面，这样他就可以一直看着金钟仁的脸。“消防员。”他说，还顾不上吞下嘴里咬到一半的午餐肉，“烈火雄心！我从小就想当一个消防员。”  
“旭熙！三号桌的牛肉蛋面帮忙送出来一下！”  
老板娘的声音贯穿中堂，即使人在后巷都能听清。黄家的茶餐厅生意很好，黄旭熙的妈妈一天都被困在收银台里没有时间出来。现在正是夜里的高峰，人手忙不过的时候，作为茶餐厅的太子爷，黄旭熙理所当然地要帮一把。选最里面的卡座除了隐蔽，还有一层方便的原因。黄旭熙匆忙擦了擦嘴，身上还穿着校服，飞快地接过了厨房传出的菜品。他轻车熟练地往三号桌走去，换回了几句“旭熙也在店里呀？”“上学累不累？”“交女朋友没有啊？”的热切关怀。黄旭熙笑着一一应答，周旋于各位叔叔伯伯大姑大姨间好似他们的亲儿子。他花了一段时间才回到金钟仁的面前。后者已经嘟囔了十遍“饱了我真的好饱”，此刻却依然拿着个勺子在勺碗里的汤解馋，这让黄旭熙觉得他们真是一秒都不应该分开。  
继续刚才的话题，黄旭熙看着外边的店面，又若有所思地说道：“可能也会留在家里帮忙吧。爸爸的腿不太好，妈妈最近也要去做个体检才能放心。不是我夸张哦，这家店呢，是街坊们的寄托，一定要开下去的。”黄旭熙还没有出生的时候，他的父母就已经开起了这家茶餐厅。附近的街坊可以说是看着他长大。黄旭熙很爱大家聚在一起的感觉，也为这家小小的、每年可能都赚不了太多钱的店面自豪。消防员是他一个威风凛凛、闪闪发光的梦，可如果有需要，他也不会放下身边的这一切不管。他说着说着便苦恼了起来，好像马上就要交志愿表的人反而变成了他。他不知道自己认真思考的样子实在是非常帅气，他的学长看得心中一动，情不自禁地捏了一把他的脸。  
“让我来帮忙吧，反正我也不知道自己想做什么。然后你就去救火。”  
金钟仁一边说着一边已经翻起了老师发的白皮书，嘴里嘟囔经营茶餐厅应该去读什么专业呢。他的念头是突如其来，但在十六岁，正陷入热恋的黄旭熙眼里，这简直就是他的学长在对他许下承诺。他都还没敢想到他们之间更远的以后，金钟仁却已经给他描绘出了一个美好的未来：他做大厨，金钟仁负责收银和待客。茶餐厅是他们一家人在经营，那么金钟仁也成为了这个家的一份子。黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，就像小狗一样亮晶晶地看过去。金钟仁静静地对着他笑，于是他的大脑都还没有反应过来，人已经站起了身，倾过去想要吻住学长的嘴唇，哪怕那上面还沾满油花。  
短促的咳嗽声让黄旭熙猛地回神，妈妈又在外面喊他把一号桌的西多士送上来。爸爸走出了厨房，一手捧着碟子，一手撑着水吧，好一幅看戏的模样。黄旭熙一下子慌了。他和金钟仁谈恋爱的事情没有跟他们说过。两个男人，他不知道爸爸对这种事情是怎么看的。出乎意料的是爸爸只是走过来把西多士交到了他的手上，尔后亲昵地捏了捏他的肩膀。那脸上的笑意味深长，更像是好奇儿子谈恋爱能谈出什么花样。黄旭熙感觉不到任何不悦、疑惑或是震惊之类的负面情绪，甚至怀疑今晚回去之后，爸爸可能会第一百次讲起他给妈妈买手机的故事，紧接着还会给他过两招。他发现自己真的好爱好爱他的家人，他真想金钟仁立刻就成为其中之一。不知道香港会不会有相关的法例，但他们还这么年轻，总是可以努力争取。黄旭熙喜滋滋、飘飘然地送完了餐，回来时顺手抽起了两瓶豆奶。爸爸走出来要给妈妈接一个电话，嘴上说着蹩脚的泰语，应该是来看他们的舅舅已经到香港了。

卢卡斯听见刀叉放在碟子上的声音，卡座里背对着他的是一个陌生的男人。在他的对面，平日负责传递信息、派遣任务的中间人扬起了手，略显局促地和他打了个招呼。杀手不能跟与任务有关的第三者碰面，这是他们这一行里定死的规矩。但卢卡斯一步往前，没说一句话已经坐到了中间人的旁边。桌子上除了一份吃到一半的杂扒餐，还随意散落着几张照片。照片里的人晒得黝黑，唯独一双大眼透着凶光。卢卡斯的眉目和他有几分相像。从背景看来，照片的拍摄地点是清迈。卢卡斯不久前才在哪里待过几个星期，却没有收到一点消息。雇主见他毫无遮掩，已然被那些照片所吸引，便也有话直说。  
“针对大人物的任务，我想增加一个条件。“  
中间人试图将那些照片从卢卡斯的手里抽出来，但后者捏得太紧了，手背上鼓起了道道青筋。杀人这一行当，从来都是一锤子买卖。然而眼前的这位雇主，不仅要求杀手亲自出面详谈，还半路增加条件，已经犯了大忌中的大忌。疼太清楚照片里的泰国人意味着什么，那就是卢卡斯之所以成为卢卡斯的原因。他相信，此刻雇主即使是提出直接除掉大人物，卢卡斯都会答应。可这个任务完全超出了他们所能承担的风险。疼观察着卢卡斯的反应，后者的脸色自看到这些照片起就变得十分阴郁。见他不说话，雇主也不再卖关子了。  
“我要大人物亲眼看着他死。“  
疼瞥了卢卡斯一眼，这是一个前所未有的要求。  
“这个条件太苛刻了。”他说。  
疼帮助卢卡斯获得了目标的部分信息，因此他知道在大人物的面前对开下手，甚至比直接冲着他去还要困难百倍。疼在桌子底下给枪上了膛，以使谈判破裂时能够先发制人。卢卡斯沉着脸，又沉默了许久才抬起头来看了一眼他的雇主。  
他的声音压抑着怒火，变得有些嘶哑，“增加的报酬呢？”  
“我会亲自带着你去找他。很多人都在找他。这个月他在清迈，下个月就不一定了。但我有办法。”雇主毫不避忌地迎上卢卡斯充满戾气的双眼，“你不是要报仇吗？”  
疼的脸色微微一变，立刻就要抬手将他击穿。卢卡斯制住了他，反而转过头来瞪了他一眼。对于桌子底下的危机，雇主并非浑然不知。可他胜券在握，根本不担心会受到一丝伤害。卢卡斯没再问任何问题，于是他大方地让卢卡斯把照片收下，其中一张的背后写着他的号码，方便他随时联系。中间人对他充满戒备，所以他拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，起身走掉了。  
疼一收回手腕就挪到了卢卡斯的对面，嫌弃地推开了面前的碟子。“我们不应该让他走出去的。他知道你是谁。”  
“他可以带我去找那个人。”  
“他随时都能找人解决掉你。”  
比起工作搭档，疼的这番话更像是以一个朋友的身份说的。雇主不仅见过了声名在外的杀手卢卡斯，还知道了这位杀手亲自杀掉的过去。无论任务成功与否，他都有可能反过来对他们下手，让他活着就是一个潜在的威胁。  
卢卡斯对于他的担忧只是耸了耸肩。他没有别的选择，疼也知道他不会做出别的选择，否则他不会安排今天这一场会面。从卢卡斯气势汹汹地想要在他这里获得情报开始，他就一直等着那一天的到来。疼至今还记得当时的卢卡斯穿着校服，是所有事情都似乎告一段落的某一天，他突然从学校里走了出去，并和“黄旭熙”斩断了所有联系。黄旭熙是留在过去的人，而卢卡斯没有未来。和其他踏上这条路的家伙一样，卢卡斯也有自己的执念。是这份执念克制了他的善良。真是可惜了这样的一张脸，即使沾了血液、汗水和眼泪依然如此耀眼。他本来可以有着完全不一样的人生，可以有一个很爱他他也很爱的人。疼看他一遍又一遍地研究着巴裕的照片，终于叹了口气。  
“先不说之后他会不会找我们杀人灭口，你打算怎么怎么在那个人面前下手？如果一开始就有这样的条件，我根本不会接下这个委托。”  
“你做得很好。”卢卡斯像是根本没听懂他的话，“谢谢。”  
“你有计划了吗？”  
卢卡斯眯起眼睛，不再说话了。短暂的碰面让他们之间的气氛变得十分微妙。在公在私，疼都后悔接下了这个任务，卢卡斯却沉浸于脑中浮现的画面。他看到自己用枪抵着巴裕的额头，情况和五年前截然相反。他还看到了发狂的大人物，双眼似野兽一样发红，嘶吼着，没有人敢在这个时候靠近他。卢卡斯能分毫不差地体会到那种亲眼目睹所爱死去的心情。如雇主所愿，大人物会被摧毁，会被瓦解，会从此变成一个呼吸的死人。


	6. Chapter 6

6

开在那晚的粗暴对待之后就发起了高烧。大人物让医生来家里治疗，情况始终没有好转。开昏昏沉沉地缩在被子里，脸烧得通红，浑身发汗，还不停地抖。大人物根本无法容忍除了自己之外的任何事物如此折磨他的妻子，然而底下的斗争越演越烈，他也没办法留下来照顾。送开出去回避的计划暂且搁置了，遥远的路途太容易发生什么意外。为了找到热度迟迟不退的原因，大人物最后决定陪开去做一个全身检查。车子已经驶到了诊所门口，副手打来了一个电话。那边必须要他亲自出面处理一些很重要的事情，大人物只好留下了所有保镖，跟开约定事情解决了他就会回来接他。  
焦头烂额的大人物奔波在外，只留保镖守在底下的空中花园。开不能出门，但这并不影响他独处时想做什么就做什么。通过隐藏的摄像头，卢卡斯注意到了一些异常的举动。发着高烧的开频繁地去浴室冲洗身体，之后出现在镜头里的他顶着一张冻得发紫的脸，浑身湿透地钻进被子，抖得更加厉害。天气转凉了，出门前大人物特意从衣柜里给开拿了一件驼色的针织开衫，卢卡斯远远地看着他在保镖们的包围中下了车，那件衣服已经被他脱了下来，随意地搭在小臂上。他只穿着一件单薄的衬衣。  
卢卡斯跟着虚弱的背影一起走进这家其貌不扬的诊所，疼已经查到了这座建筑私下改建后的平面图，顺便告诉他诊所的经营者声名在外，也有不少客户在买他的人头，酬劳很可观。大人物能放心地把他喊到自己的金丝雀笼，又放心地让开不在自己的陪伴下接受检查，足以证明他们关系十分密切。诊所表面上仍对社区的居民开放，只不过普通人要在外面的大厅拿号候诊。保镖们带着开走的是其中之一的侧门，一进去就是位于内部的房间。卢卡斯从员工休息室偷了一套制服，再经过那条走廊的时候已经变成了一名过于高大的清洁工。他有模有样地给两侧的长椅消毒，同时摸到了墙壁相对薄弱的位置。至今为止，他还没有试过贴近开的身边。一旦走出卧室，开很容易离开他的视线。为了弄清楚里面发生了些什么，卢卡斯隔着墙贴了一只窃听器。  
他按紧了嵌入的耳机，开的动作很轻。过了一会儿，卢卡斯才艰难地听出了一阵好似衣料摩挲的声音。  
“把腿再分开一些。”  
医生的指令没有过多的感情，卢卡斯记得镜头里出现过的年轻男子，和大人物一样是个难搞的角色。开虽然配合他，却表现得极不情愿。卢卡斯听到他“唔”了一声，几乎能想象到他皱眉的样子。  
医生戴上了橡胶手套，然后挤压了一些液体。与皮肉接触时，指尖发出了”滋遛滋遛“的响声。  
”还有些撕裂，但没有发炎，也没有异常增生。我给你上些药。“  
开又哼了一声，音调提高了不少。明知里面是在做些什么事情，卢卡斯还是不可避免地联想到了平常看见的东西。开的身体很敏感，被大人物放进了胶囊之后更是变得像水一样。诊疗室的灯光亮得刺眼，他这么赤裸双腿趴在那里，会比在卧室里还要看得清晰。他还发着烧，皮肤都是烫的，被大人物之外的人碰到了敏感点，瘦削的背绷紧了，肩膀一定像是蝴蝶的翅膀一样颤动。进入的时候他总把脸埋在手臂里，要拽着手臂把他拉起来才能看见染得红红的眼尾，和被他自己舔得湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
“好了，现在过来这边。不用急着穿衣服，站到那上面去。”  
接待特殊客人的诊疗室别有洞天，里面已经配置了所有检查用到的仪器，和外面完全隔绝开来。为了保证客人的隐私，这个区域没有安装任何监控，卢卡斯不得不仔细地分辨时远时近的声音。医生负责发布指令，开默默地遵从。除了身体被触碰时发出了一些无意义的音节，他没有说一句话。检查所花的时间不长，开留在了里面等候检查的结果，也是在等大人物过来。保镖们始终守着房间的出入口，卢卡斯不得不推着工具车绕着诊所走了两圈。所幸这家诊所请了不少身强力壮的工作人员来负责一些不方便清理的东西，他戴着口罩和护目镜，倒没有被“同事”认出来。  
打印机吐出了一沓纸，医生清了清嗓子，“一切都很正常。你的体质向来不太好。”  
“只是体质不好？”开的声音听起来不太高兴，像是不满意这个检查结果。经过了漫长的沉默，这是他第一次主动说起话来，“我没有什么很严重的问题吗？”  
“没有。你只是有些……劳累到了。你需要好好休养一阵。”  
“我休息得够多了。”  
卢卡斯听得出开是在自嘲。他是三年前“死于空难”的，被大人物留在身边又有多久了呢？  
“除了休息，你更需要的是……保暖。”  
医生知道开和大人物之间的事情，经过检查之后肯定已经察觉到了端倪。或许这正是大人物借他来给开一点小小的提醒，让他的妻子不要以为自己看不见就能胡闹。这也是他的爱的一部分。卢卡斯想象着开听到这些时的样子，好像会下意识地把冰凉的手收到桌子底下去。在不到一周的观察里，卢卡斯都看出了他不是一只任人摆弄的雀鸟，大人物和他相识多年，又怎么会不知道呢。仅凭开自己，是不可能赢过大人物那样的疯子的。医生直接对大人物负责，因此开的一举一动其实都在给大人物的报告中记录了下来。  
开大概不想让大人物有更多限制自己的理由，便扮无辜道，“其实有没有可能，是那种东西带来了副作用？”  
“什么东西？”  
“他最近用在我身上的那种东西。”  
医生被他问得愣了一下。两人间的对话停顿了几秒，卢卡斯心知肚明，医生也心知肚明，那些胶囊能如何让一个人违背自己的意志，变成只知情欲的低级生物。  
“一直用的话，会让我上瘾吧？”开忽然笑了一声，“如果用很多的话，我会死吧？”  
大人物害怕他受到任何伤害，甚至没有直接戳穿他的小心思。但他正在为了留住他而伤害他。开的反问足够让大人物对他愧疚。医生沉默了好一会儿，大人物很可能是从他的手里拿到那些胶囊的。  
“含量不多的情况下，不会产生明显的副作用。”最终医生这么回答他。  
开没再说话，起身时后退的凳子拖出了刺耳的响声。他向门外走去，保镖们立即组成了包围圈。卢卡斯侧过身去，低下头，他和他们之间只隔着一辆工具车。正是这时，卢卡斯忽地意识到，既然大人物不在这里，按照雇主的要求他不能动手，为何他还要留下来探听开的事情？为什么他会一直想象开的反应？开的情绪不太好，不知是因为方才的对话，还是因为医生终于成功让他退了烧。卢卡斯静静地看着开的背影，后者走到拐角的时候停了下来，接了一杯热水，就站在那里喝了起来。  
那是非常漫长的一分钟。卢卡斯留心着保镖们的一举一动，而开始终看着他所在的方向。虽然避开了他的眼睛，但卢卡斯从那样的目光中感受到了一股奇妙的力量。开像是在确认着什么，等待着什么。卢卡斯冒出来一个莫名的念头，他在拖延时间。大人物如承诺般尽最快速度赶回来了，从后面一把搂住了开的肩膀，亲昵地用额头去测他的温度。卢卡斯彻底背过去，帽檐压过了眼睛，浑身张开了戒备。在他们全部远去之后，卢卡斯踱到了开喝水的位置。那只纸杯被他随手留在了原地。不知道他是怎么做到的，杯壁上用签字笔画了一个图案。  
是一只狮子。


	7. Chapter 7

他认出我来了。他知道我要做些什么。卢卡斯鬼使神差地把开用过的纸杯带了回去，狮子也曾是金钟仁给黄旭熙选定的动物。“你跟狮子一样勇猛，什么都不怕，却又很善良。”这似乎是很久很久以前听到的了，开让这句话重新飘在了空气里，怎么都散不去。黄旭熙记得和金钟仁在一起的每一个瞬间，自然也记得当时金钟仁是怎么趴在他的胸口，一边往他的手里嵌进自己的五指，一边笑着看他的眼睛。“你的手好大啊。”紧接着的还有这么一句，作为回应黄旭熙用另一只手揉了揉他的屁股。他的掌心能够完全把他兜住。他们被汗黏在了一起，无法分离，这让卢卡斯十分痛苦。屏幕里，开和大人物在做爱。从小诊所回来之后，两人的暗中较劲儿已经结束了。开不再抗拒，而大人物这次也没有取出床头柜里的胶囊。他深情款款地撑在开的上方，两只手都与他十指相扣。他的进入既慢且长，每一下都顶得身下的人耸动起来。开迷醉地向他索吻，分开的双腿像蛇一样缠在大人物的身上。卢卡斯紧咬下唇，套弄自己的动作好像根本没有快感，也感觉不到痛。  
开和金钟仁有很多相似的地方，卢卡斯认为这就是自己异常的原因，哪怕他们的外貌其实并不十分相像。黄旭熙的学长大胆可爱，常常以前辈的身份逗弄他；开成熟魅人，即使处于夜以继日的观察之中，依然让卢卡斯觉得十分神秘。大人物搂着他陷入了浅眠，开喘息了一会儿，睁开了眼睛。他的脸上散发着情事之后的缱绻，却小心翼翼地挪开了大人物撘过来的手臂，雀儿一般轻巧地下了床。回传的画面晃动起来，床边的沙发被搬到了另一个地方。卢卡斯看到了镜子，然后是一双踩在那儿的伶仃脚踝。衣帽间很大，开不得不站上去摸索他的藏品。这个视角十分令人遐想，仿佛下一秒就能握住他，沿着修长的小腿升入极乐天堂。轻飘飘的睡袍被褪下了，开给自己套上了一条金线层叠而成的三角裤。一双同样由金线绑成的罗马靴被他扔了下来。开坐在沙发上整理鞋子，背后的痣在镜头前无限放大。  
“怎么样？”  
这个衣帽间是独属开的世界，四下非常安静。因为这句突兀的话语，卢卡斯产生了一种闯入的感觉。就好像他已经不是在窥探他，而是坐在那张沙发上光明正大地欣赏着他的身姿。开的藏品是一套的，上身是同色的马甲，下摆缀着虚掩耻骨的流苏。随着他走向镜子，金线的光芒似水波一般荡漾于麦色的肌肤。他的瘦来源于皮肉的紧致，当他轻轻地舞动起来，绷起的肌肉线条形成道道阴影。这些深色引诱着观看者去触碰。用手指，或者舌头。只有让他属于自己，才可能探清其中的秘密。  
“好看吗？”  
开回身望向镜头，眉眼间闪现出一丝羞赧，卢卡斯错觉他是在询问自己的意见。他抬高手臂撑着镜子，身体扭成一个诡妙的姿势。他凝视着镜子里自己的倒影，仿佛是在习惯这样的打扮。“我喜欢在舞台上表演。”开垂下眼眸，“可我现在在做这个。”  
开吻住镜子中的自己，一只手在马甲里抚上了颈侧。这让他的脸固定在一个始终能被清楚看见的位置，而他闭上了眼睛。他的表情既是痛苦，亦带着欢愉。欲望的光彩掠过裸露的肌肤，他抬起脚，脚尖轻轻滑过站立的小腿。  
卢卡斯的呼吸变得粗重起来，开就像是在邀请他跳一支舞，他可以肆无忌惮地在他的身上演奏出美妙的乐章。卢卡斯强迫自己不做任何反应，只是坐在屏幕前，看着，忍耐着。幻境一般的开背了过去，缠绕他的金线丝丝缕缕地解开，这样的动作并不带有取悦的意味，而像是蝴蝶摇摇欲坠地冲破它的茧。镜子正对镜头，或许这就是他始终用手臂捂住身体的原因。他蜷缩在地上，双腿夹紧着延伸出去，一幅在他人注视之下还放不开的样子。他以这样的姿势裹上了一件黑纱。  
这身装束只有眼睛裸露在外，但那双眼眸如繁星一般明亮。手腕和脚踝套着小巧的铃铛，与之相应的动作却进行得十分缓慢。“铃，铃，铃”，清脆的响声伴随着体态的舒展，散逸的衣料组成曼妙的残影。顶上的光线勾勒出躯体的轮廓，可那又被缈雾般的深色所隐藏，似有若无，引得所有目光都追着他的后方。开注视着空荡荡的沙发，朱唇微启，”好看吗？“  
除了记录生卒年月的档案，卢卡斯没找到其他与开相关的资料。他的身份，他的名字，他的社会关系已被大人物尽数抹杀，所以他根本逃不出大人物的手下。但此时站在镜子前的开是一个活生生的人，他有自己的梦想，有自己的追求，有过自己的人生计划。  
卢卡斯凝视着开的脸，沉醉的神情顷刻消失不见。开猛然用力撕开了轻薄的黑纱，从身体正中将之撕裂，扯下袖子，断掉下摆。他倒在地上，就好像被斩去了四肢，身体变得四分五裂，再也无法被拼凑起来。年复一年，他放弃了这个样子的自己，不再去想，不再去看，他的眼底弥漫着浓重的悲伤。卢卡斯看着他低下了头，这时镜头拍不到他故意避开的模样。  
他不是在哭。破碎的黑纱和那些失去了生机的金线被他堆在一起，一脚踢到了旁边。他看它们就像是在看着已经没有任何意义的碎片，然后他用这样的眼神看向了镜子里的自己，那里只有一潭死水。  
他慢慢地站了起来，浑身不着片缕。大人物剃去了他身上的毛发，留在他颈侧的指印依旧是一片淤青。挺立的乳珠发红变肿，臀部深处尚且无法闭合。他早已被过分地使用了，以爱的名义。他无法反抗，无法逃离，终于彻底放弃了。开审视着如此存活下来的自己，期间未再用双手做任何遮挡，就像是已经不会再感到羞耻，已经没有了任何感觉。他如此赤裸、脆弱。他离开了镜子，面向那张沙发笔直地站着，一动不动，把自己变成了一个待检视的物件。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
从来没有这样的猎物，如此平静地在他的面前展现自己。他很美，他的姿态，他对于即将发生的一切的无所谓。他看起来像是圣洁的处子，甘愿向神献祭自己。卢卡斯情不自禁地构造着他死去的场景，他应该以怎样的方式死去。一些同僚具有特殊的癖好，他们会收藏目标的一部分，或者用目标组成独特的画面。卢卡斯第一次拥有这样的念头，开的尸体应该是如同睡着一般宁静，或者如同盛开的牡丹一般艳丽。结实的手臂环住了毫无防备的他，转醒的大人物厮磨着开的脸颊，迫不及待要把他拖回床上。赤裸的开总是让他非常兴奋，每分每秒，他都渴望着和开亲近。他说这是他的爱，一种令他盲目了开本身的东西。此时的卢卡斯和他一样感觉到了一种久违的亢奋。他并不是享受杀人的类型，但如果可以，他希望能在这样的时刻出手。开是只属于他的猎物。


	8. Chapter 8

大人物埋在开的身体里一宿没有出来。开的态度软化了，不再挣扎，也不再折磨自己，大人物对他的纵容便也没有了边界。这么一个心狠手辣的男人，抱着他的“娇妻”从浴室里出来，裸着遍布疤痕的上身蹲在床边，小心翼翼地给他擦干湿漉漉的脚。即使裹着柔软的毛巾，他的力度依然很轻，仿佛手里包着的是世界上独一无二的珍宝，仿佛暴怒时差点捏断对方脖子的人不是他。大人物的一举一动都像是要把心爱之人含化了，好让开没办法狠下心来。前几日的不愉快仿佛只是扔进湖里的一颗小石子，泛起的涟漪转眼已散去，仅余一片平静。  
大人物不再提送开出去的计划，他本来就舍不得。事实上，争斗中他逐渐占据了上风。盘踞香港这么些年，无法撼动的地位是靠过人的胆识和手段得来的。他好像真的拥有不死的能力。这段时间他仍要四处奔走，收复失地，但和之前不同的是，他经常带上开。即使表现得再怎么春风化雨，和和睦睦，他大概还是不放心再让开一个人在家里呆着。除此之外，脆弱的妻子跟他同出同入，一起见所有人，可以用来测试部下的忠心，试探四伏的危机。卢卡斯几次发现了出手的机会，最后却仍在观察。到了外面，开的模样和镜头所见十分不同。他的演技真好，一个顺从的、落落大方的伴侣演得震慑人心。是他的自尊作祟，他在他们中遗世独立，气质超然，好像这样就能让他看起来不那么可怜，不那么不堪。卢卡斯发现了自下而上渴望的目光，还有羡慕——是指向大人物的，然后畏惧让他们刹住了车。大人物比谁都清楚这一点，一只手几乎永远触碰着开的一部分。无论走到哪里，他都不会让开走出他的私人距离。  
新势力节节败退，雇主等得快要失去耐心。疼给卢卡斯发来了一个内部集会的时间地点，顺带模仿了一遍雇主急躁的语气。他还在为上次的会面不满，等卢卡斯顺利解决掉那个人，胆敢调查他们背景的家伙就会成为下一个目标。卢卡斯顺利通过了面试，成为酒会上的一名侍者。他留意着会所内的动态，大人物带着开姗姗来迟，于几个关系亲密的手下丝毫不掩饰对妻子的宠爱。  
“真好啊，大人物从来都不会看别人一眼，无论男的女的。”  
“听说无论他要什么，大人物都会满足他。”  
“那算什么，上次在楼顶，他觉得冷，大人物直接把他裹进了自己的大衣里，就当着所有人的面。”  
“可他看起来也就那样。难道是功夫比较好？”  
“他和大人物好像从小就认识了……”  
“那不是很恶心吗？”  
这段关系的扭曲其实不难察觉，然而人们的关心止步于交换传言。几个妆容精致、打扮得体的女伴被落在外围，看向开的目光既有妒忌，也有不屑，甚至刻意流露了几分可怜他的意思。  
“他怎么能忍受呢？”  
“但是大人物对他那么好。”  
卢卡斯接过沾了口红的酒杯，觉得她们的生命也只是在被消耗。她们离大人物这么远，和开相比完全属于两个世界。卢卡斯追随着开的身影，今日他穿了一件宽大的毛衣，仅袖口露出几个指节，被大人物紧紧握住。出席这样的场合，他并没有表现出什么不适。与之相反，他让自己看起来太漂亮了，那些如狼似虎的家伙被他轻轻慢慢地扫一眼，立刻就要移开眼睛。会被他吸引的，会被他弄得很不正常的。最重要的是，会惹恼大人物的。  
卢卡斯已经走到了他的面前，托盘里放着一杯粉色香槟，像是献给他的一枝花。大人物吩咐他去给自己拿金汤力，从柔软的兔毛中探出头来的几根手指已经握住了杯底。开抬眼看着这位高大的侍者，鼻头微微耸动，令人错觉他正对自己有所期盼。时间停滞了一瞬，卢卡斯静静地，以一种侍者的姿态诚挚地回应他的眼睛。耳边响起了已经听过成千上百次的嗓音，  
“麻烦你了。”  
大人物揽过他的腰，这一下用了不少力气。他就着开的手抿了一口杯里的香槟，眉头皱了起来。卢卡斯不去看他，藏在手套中的匕首随时准备着刺出。就在这里，就在此时。大人物侧身碰了碰开的脸颊，又低下去啄微张的嘴唇。他的声音低沉粗重，不容置疑，“这个很一般，你应该喝点别的。”杯子放回了卢卡斯的托盘，开只尝到了大人物舌尖的味道，便被拉着走向了别处。  
众人对倍受妻子影响的大人物早习以为常，了解他的人都知道，即使这样大人物依然能让他们死无葬身之地。唯有这个动荡的时局才让他们铤而走险，敢于攻击不死鸟唯一的软肋。但开伴在丈夫的身边，任谁上前攀谈，报告最新的情况，都只是淡然笑笑。大人物做的那些事情，所有人都觊觎的地位和权力，对于他来说一点意义都没有。  
“最近香港不太平。”不带任何铺垫，大人物开口了。霎时整个大厅都安静了下来。“人人都知道我跟一哥是过命的兄弟。他年底就要退休，去加拿大享清福。”大人物扫视在场的每一个人，越是核心的成员离他站得越近，也越要直接承受那种能把人穿透的目光。“其实我跟几任一哥都有点交情，包括下一任。我连贺礼都准备好了。可是呢，每次到了这个时候，都有小朋友做大梦。”  
大人物手中一用力，被他搂着的开几乎站不稳，只得伸出一只手撑在大人物的胸口，一幅小鸟依人的模样。他不被允许靠自己站起来。现在是最好的时机了，在大人物最得意的时候挫败他，在他以为开无法离开他的时候摧毁他。卢卡斯从吧台接过大人物要的金汤力，高举托盘穿过静止的人群。  
“人总是要有梦的。像我呢，以前在打仗，我就天天梦着活下来，因为我知道有人在等我。他需要我。”开低垂双眸，若有所思。大人物快要把他搂进自己的身体里，让他跟自己融为一体，“我活下来了，那是因为我没有不自量力。而我之所以能有今天，全靠自己，不是靠做谁的私生子。”  
大人物扬了扬下巴，左侧的独眼男子往前走了一步。清算的时刻到了。区区一个崭露头角的新人，怎么可能搅乱他控制已久的地盘，还在总部底下试图袭击？只可能是人心涣散，出了内鬼。独眼男子是组织的清道夫，看来大人物的心里已经有了答案。上膛的枪口指向了身着深蓝绣金唐服的老人，旁人喊他“爷”，平常就连大人物也会对他有几分尊敬。老人岿然不动，斜眼看向大人物，目光一来一往间已是兵刃交接。  
大人物条件反射地抬起手挡住脖子，于是收紧的钢绳并没有直接勒进去。他稳住身形，应下后方的偷袭是为了第一时间把开推到旁边。哪怕会让自己处于这种下风，他仍然对自己的身手十分自信。只见他双脚蹬地，如同无坚不摧的坦克一般压着偷袭者向后退去。锋利的钢绳瞬间划破了皮肉，在他的抵抗之下隐约露出了阴森的骨头，但他就像是没有痛感，对身体的掌控更是异于常人。他的脸上显现出窒息的迹象，爆发的力量却没有丝毫减弱。老人特地选了一位体型娇小的偷袭者，所以试图帮助大人物解围的人根本无法瞄准。只可惜大人物比偷袭者更灵活，更狂暴。如果说必须抱着置人于死地的决心才能完成这次偷袭，那么大人物每时每刻都有这种决心。偷袭者被他重重地抵到了墙上，接连而至的迅猛肘击震断了他的肋骨。仅仅是一个根本不受意识控制的神经反射，大人物抓住了松懈的瞬间。被他反过来拉紧的钢绳套上了偷袭者的脖子，再下一秒偷袭者的头部已同身体分离，死状可怖。  
大人物活动着血肉模糊的手腕，与其说愤怒，眼底的兴奋要浓烈得多。他就是这样在数不胜数的暗杀中存活下来，胜利的姿态残忍又漂亮。追过来的手下纷纷让路，他首先要确认的是开的身影。方才的反杀足够让人站稳立场，所以其余的枪口都指向了野心不死老人。不过谁都不敢贸然动作，因为大人物挚爱的妻子被抵住了额头。  
“让他们离我远点。”老人神志清明，对于眼前的围剿相当冷静。“你想让我死，我就把你的老婆一起带下去，做个风流鬼也不错。”  
大人物看着那只枯槁丑陋的手沾染他的妻子，整个大厅都被笼罩在他的狠戾之中。卢卡斯快步向他们走去，混乱间他感受到了开那种有力的目光。他在召唤他，刚才他就已经认出了他来。开到底想要从自己的身上得到些什么？被丈夫的对手挟持，太阳穴顶着黑黢黢的枪口，他的脸上没有恐惧，没有惊慌，只是一片彻底的平静。这样的他绝不会挣扎，只是一片随风飘扬的落叶，是一只顺水而下、游离浪荡的浮萍。他会去往何方？他会就此死去吗？大人物夺过了清道夫手里的武器，这时的他产生了一种微妙的变化。旁人尚未感知出来，但卢卡斯知道他在害怕。是开的态度让他害怕。“砰——”第一枪擦过了老人的耳廓，然而同样身经百战的人眼都不眨。大人物快步向前走去，开被箍着脖子挺直了躯干，“砰——”，玻璃幕墙整块碎下，刺目的阳光照亮了空气中跃动的尘埃。“我可以让你离开这里。”大人物说，双眼紧盯的是不做反抗、面无表情的开，“放开他。”  
“你以为我做这么多，只是为了留下一条命？”老人笑了，“是你要退下来了。”  
满布斑点的手扣紧扳机，开凝视着大人物的脸，向外侧歪了一下脑袋，尔后惯性般撞了回去。  
“砰——”  
卢卡斯用尽全身的力气把开压在了地上，到了这时人质终于开始反抗。真是讽刺，本应趁此杀死目标的杀手，却和无法容忍他离开自己的丈夫完成了一次天衣无缝的配合，于千钧一发之际救下了他。卢卡斯告诉自己，这么做是因为他必须亲手解决目标才能换回那人的消息。开试图挣脱的动作不遗余力，坦然的神色此刻全变为了不甘。他飞快地看了一眼卢卡斯，表情极为茫然，接着看向了原先站着的位置。老人倒下去了，唯一有机会与大人物抗衡的人倒下去了，瞪大的双眼就跟他额前的枪孔一样漆黑和空虚。大人物从卢卡斯的手里夺回了他的妻子，开就像一个物件一样被他拉进了怀里。他狂乱地嗅着开的味道，至此触发的怒火令人恐惧。他完全忘了自己手上狰狞的伤口，如此凶狠地掐着开的后颈，没有一点此前的宠溺。开背对着这边急促地咳嗽起来，浑身都在颤抖。卢卡斯无法看清他的表情，连握紧匕首的力量都失去了。他隐约触碰到了开渴望的东西，可他没有下手。他甚至把他送回了大人物的怀抱。  
大人物抬手指着卢卡斯的脸，“你帮了我一个忙。“  
只有开能在坚冰之上撕出一条裂缝，对旁人，大人物仍是倨傲无比。这话一出，大人物身后的一个部下便心中了然地向卢卡斯走去。其余人仍围在他们的身边，护送着受伤的大人物和差点就会跟他生死相隔的妻子离开一片狼藉的现场。


	9. Chapter 9

卢卡斯从大人物那里得到了一笔毫无意义的奖赏，那个人问要不要加入他们，他没给答复，那边也不为难他。被带回家后，开昏昏沉沉地睡了三天。大人物以他受到惊吓为由，给他吃了某种药片，还不允许他下地。但在这么大的剂量之下，开根本连坐起来的力气都没有。大人物亲自把一日三餐喂到他的嘴边，早晨和睡前都会抱着他去浴室清洗。明明纱布仍不时渗出血来的人是他，生活被变得无法自理的人却是毫发无损的妻子。从老人手中逃出生天的开变成了一个任人摆弄的玩偶，不怎么说话，更不会反抗。唯一值得庆幸的可能是大人物对他比之前还要温柔。他万分细致地给开吹干头发，跪在床边给他一个一个扣好纯棉睡衣的纽扣。他把自己变成了一个虔诚的信徒，忍耐着不去碰他。天气变凉了，睡觉时大人物给开掖好被子，把他的两只手完全包在里面。他会俯下身去吻开的额头，那样轻柔的触碰仿佛底下的人是一个易碎的梦，一不小心就会被他打破。“我爱你。”大人物一遍又一遍地重复这三个字，就像是在提醒开，他们是怎么变成这个样子，他是怎么变成这个样子的。  
无法动弹的日子比从前更为漫长。开下不了床，卢卡斯也片刻不离那方窄小的屏幕，期间挂掉了几个疼的电话。他很久未曾体会过如此之多的情绪。最后一个电话锲而不舍地响了一个小时，卢卡斯不得不接下。不难想象，雇主对于他上次的“失手”极为不满，他威胁要将那个人的线索散布出去，让卢卡斯手刃仇人的计划永远不能实现。卢卡斯沉默了，雇主手上抓着的本来是他唯一在意的东西。他冷冷地回复道，如果打算找其他人来完成这个任务，他不会让开死在他们的手下。他是最靠近目标的人。大人物几乎把妻子锁在家里，谈判的情况因此和上次掉转了过来。雇主骂骂咧咧，报酬仍然有效，只要卢卡斯仍能让大人物亲眼目睹所爱之死。  
卢卡斯日夜端详开的睡颜，已经能够分辨什么时候他迷失于梦乡，什么时候只是屏息凝神。大人物带上房门离开了，外面又发生了突发状况。开转了个身，等了几分钟后终于睁开了眼睛。那张单人沙发早已搬回床边的位置，这时卢卡斯能够非常清楚地看见开的表情。他的脸色很苍白，眉目之间透露着一层深深的倦色，是药物的原因。他久久地凝视着沙发的方向，亦是直视着卢卡斯窥探他的镜头，他们之间相连的窗口。“为什么？”他嗫嚅着，“是我弄错了吗？”他如此用力地看过来，卢卡斯产生了一种被质问的感觉。他下意识动了动嘴唇，开用力地闭上了眼睛。在那里，他看到了一些绝望的画面，引着他又回到了死水一般的现实。他维持着这个动作，思考了很久，“他说他爱我，却只让我活了下来。”他的眼里闪烁着十分复杂的情绪，“爱到底是什么？”  
爱到底是什么，每个人都有自己的答案。对于黄旭熙来说，爱是和金钟仁一起做每件事时的快乐，是金钟仁朝自己走过来时急促的呼吸。爱是……没有了他便无法坚持，是追着他的脚步离去。黄旭熙已经不在这个世界上了，活下来的人是卢卡斯。卢卡斯与爱无关，支撑他的是怒火和仇恨。  
开向着镜头伸出了手，从画面上看就像是他要触碰自己。卢卡斯感受到了一股激烈的电流，远在几个街区之外，他似乎也能感觉到开的温度，能把自己的脸贴上他的掌心。多么荒谬的幻想，这已经不是第一次，第二次。和这个目标接触以来，他的身体反应就不似平常。这一次他没听见那个熟悉的声音，画面里清清楚楚的是开的模样。他对目标的过分关注和行动中致命的犹疑，真的只是因为开和金钟仁有相像的地方吗？开有一双能够隐藏情绪的沉静眼睛，和金钟仁的无忧无虑完全不一样。卢卡斯看不透他，便一直在看。他一而再再而三地体会到了黄旭熙看着金钟仁时的波动，其中还产生了一些微妙的变化。  
开的手悬停半空，意识到抓住的只有空气之后终于落了下去。他从床头柜里拿出纸和笔，以趴着的姿势断断续续地写了满满一张。这张名为“遗书”的纸在完成之际就被故意塞进了床底，好似一件随手丢弃的垃圾。卢卡斯始终有一种开已经知道会发生什么的直觉，可是到了这个时候他才意识到开的决心。  
做完这些之后，开扶着柜子下了床。这是这么多天来他第一次靠自己踩到地上。大人物走出去很远了，他下定决心一般从抱枕里抽出来了一张卡。开从镜头里消失了，关门的声音极为响亮。卢卡斯立即切换到那栋大厦周围的镜头，开就这么穿着一身单薄的睡衣，毫无防备地在街头晃荡。他在制造机会，给所有潜伏的家伙。卢卡斯追了出去。  
像这样一前一后漫无目的地走在夜里，曾经是黄旭熙和金钟仁最喜欢做的事儿。世界上好像没有其他人了，他们能去任何想去的地方。金钟仁总是带头的那个，因为他是前辈，因为黄旭熙想要他一转身就能看见自己。卢卡斯没有刻意隐藏自己的行踪，开很快便察觉到了他的存在。但他没有停下来，没有加快或者放慢脚步，更没有等他靠近。他们就这么在凌晨的香港里走着，偶尔可以听到四周传来的响声。人们在吃宵夜，在过自己的日子，在期盼着明日太阳升起，他们对自己的人生仍有无尽的希望。开走进了一家尚在营业的茶餐厅，里面坐满了刚从夜店出来的人，最后卢卡斯和他坐在了同一张桌子的边上。不难发现已经有其他的目光落在开的身上，但全被他忽略掉了。开认真地看了一遍餐牌，最后扬手朝伙计喊，要一个番茄浓汤通粉。  
卢卡斯要了一杯奶茶，端上来之后桌上摆的便和当年金钟仁跟黄旭熙吃过的夜宵一模一样。可是他们之间又完全不同。卢卡斯是杀手，开是目标。而因为雇主的条件和其他试图攻击大人物软肋的家伙，卢卡斯现在扮演着的是一个保护者的角色。他不能让开在今夜死去。他……他不想。哪怕这或许就是开的愿望。  
温热的食物给开的脸上增添了一丝血色。他很快吃完了大半，之后便一勺一勺地喝着汤。整个过程中他都只看着自己的碗，里面红通通的好像一个更为鲜艳的案发现场。“今晚天气真的很好啊。”他忽然开口，上扬的音调不像是自言自语。卢卡斯稍稍侧过头，为了不被那些眼睛注意到，他的视线只扫到了开的指尖。“嗯。”他听见自己应出了声，那声音很低很低。  
“人总是会在夜里消失的，”卢卡斯觉得开身边的空气沉了下来，但他在用一种很轻快的语调说话，“像我的家人啦，我的搭档啦，照顾了我很多的客人啦。他其实是个正直的好人。”  
“一夜之间，他们全都消失了。连我也‘死’了，哪里也去不了了。”  
卢卡斯理解着开话里的意思，这些应该全都是大人物做过的事。至今为止卢卡斯终于明白了，原来开和他是一样的人。  
“是我先说要和他一直在一起的。以前的我，以前的他。但是……我也可以在夜里消失的吧？然后哪里都找不到了，即使是他也找不到。”  
“他会疯掉的。”  
开转过了头，卢卡斯看见他的脸上浮现出了一种难以捉摸的笑意。那是一种很可怕的东西，亦是卢卡斯走到现在，坦然面对死去目标的怨恨的支撑。开的手越过了他们之间的边界，按在了他的手上面。相碰的地方产生了一种酥麻的感觉，几乎让卢卡斯浑身颤抖。但他没有动。  
“我很久没有吃过外面的食物了。我吃饱了，吃得很好。”开的语气坚定沉稳，他早已做好了准备，“我会去旁边的公园里散步。那里景观还不错，而且现在很少人经过。”  
“你可以很轻松地完成你的工作……”  
最后这句话带着恳求的意味，卢卡斯痛苦地眨了眨眼睛。他不能出手，卢卡斯存在的意义是为了复仇，他不能背叛自己。但此时此刻，他真正想做的是什么呢？他无法理清脑中的思绪，这是卢卡斯不具有的功能。他的不为所动让开彻底绝望了。大人物带着手下走进了这家茶餐厅，阴沉的脸色令人怀疑他甚至会对路人大开杀戒。开猛地站了起来，却不是向着后巷的出口跑去。他太清楚自己没有活着离开大人物的能力。大人物看着他的眼里燃烧着足以吞噬一切的火焰，他却像是视而不见一般向前走去。不顾其他人的目光，他伸出双臂勾住了大人物的脖子，一踮脚，重重地吻了上去。  
大人物的脸上闪过一丝诧异，接着他紧紧地搂住了开，更为用力地回吻下来，像是要把开吞吃入腹。开皱着眉头，那样的吮吻一定很痛，但他没有退后，也没有回避，只是坦然地承受着大人物施加给他的一切，直到大人物吻着他将他放到了扫空的桌上。  
卢卡斯握紧拳头，过长的刘海底下是毁灭的眼神。开的主动刺痛了他。他不明白自己为何如此愤怒。有人向天花板开了一枪，大人物被手下们包围着，如果现在出手，他不可能从这里全身而退。他还要复仇。爸爸妈妈，金钟仁。他必须让那个人付出代价。店里的人因为这突发状况匆忙逃出，卢卡斯混在他们之中离开，期间一直盯着大人物和开的方向。  
开的睡衣被撕开了，整个人被吻得一片凌乱。大人物咬他的脖子，咬他的锁骨，在他的皮肤上留下了很深的齿痕。卢卡斯咬着下唇，直到尝出了血的腥味。大人物恰在这时抬起头来，两道凶悍的目光就这么对上了。大人物看着他勾了勾嘴角，开的双腿缠紧了他的腰。卢卡斯到最后都没有被人拦下，因为此时能吸引大人物注意的，就只有开的反应。


	10. Chapter 10

大人物雷厉风行，隔天早上便找到了杀手的藏身之所。一次是巧合，再有第二次绝对不可能避开那双隼一般的眼睛。他有过目不忘的能力，先下手为强则是他的风格。除此之外，他还有一个规矩，做事斩草除根，不留余地。卢卡斯在睡梦中感觉到有人靠近，沿着准备好的路线逃离空屋时却遭到了伏击。大人物能屹立于地下世界之巅，信任的手下同样不可小看。卢卡斯艰难突出重围，腹部中了一枪，手臂在近身搏斗中划出了数道口子。那台用作监视的电脑被当场摔碎在大厦后部的冷巷，连带里面所有的资料一起烟消云散。大人物一定是通过沙发里的摄像头反追踪了接收器，卢卡斯不能再冒这个风险。昨夜开飞蛾扑火的姿态历历在目，卢卡斯不知道他被带回去之后会遭到怎样的对待。大人物一定会对跑出来过的他更加严防死守，或许还会利用药物让他只能在自己需要的时候醒来。如今他们之间唯一的连接已经断掉了，卢卡斯不得不破坏唯一一个通向开的窗口。自成为杀手以来，这是卢卡斯第一次完成任务时弄得如此狼狈。冷静和抽离不复以往，身上的伤让他行动不便。大人物的眼线遍布香港，他不得不东躲西藏，费了大半天才摆脱追踪，去到了“迎风堂”。  
接到他的消息之后，疼第一时间赶了过来。茶餐厅于正午时分打烊，半拉铁闸，而疼在昏暗的顶灯下往卢卡斯腹部的弹孔倒了半瓶双氧水。卢卡斯咬着T恤的下摆，镊子深入皮肉时脸上盘踞着突起的青筋。疼对他手下不留情，旨在给他一个教训。他们是合作已久的搭档，他就是介绍卢卡斯走上这条路的人。很多杀手需要遵守的规则，疼从一开始就给他讲得清清楚楚。杀手不能和雇主联系，更不应该和目标有过多接触。对于卢卡斯几次三番的拖延，疼早就感到不对劲。弹头“当啷”一声落入钢盘，万分庆幸它只是卡在肌肉组织里，没有伤及脏器，造成大出血。之后缝合、上药和绑扎绷带的动作全都没有一丝温柔可言。整个过程中，卢卡斯沉默不语，连一丝痛呼都没有发出。疼的怒火因此烧得更甚，只不过他从不失态。他就这么让卢卡斯躺在沾满了汗和血的脏衣服里，优哉游哉地给自己做了一杯冰美式。他坐在卢卡斯的旁边，看着对方逐渐恢复起来，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“现在你打算怎么办？”  
毫不客气的质询，疼是一点儿都不打算给伤员一个好脸色。但他确实担心，工作方面的，私人方面的。弄到今日这种地步，他更后悔自己接下了这个任务，而且选择了由卢卡斯来执行。  
他本来可以通过别人获得巴裕的线索，再卖给卢卡斯。他们最初就是因为这样才结识的，那时的疼还没有成为杀手们的中间人，只是一个纯粹的情报贩子。但他一开始是怎么想的？如果复仇之路有一步不是亲自走出来的，卢卡斯的仇恨就不会平息。  
毕竟是那样的血仇，这一切发生时卢卡斯还那么年轻，只有十六岁。五年来，他是一台没有感情的机器，干净利落的手法让他声名在外。然而此刻，挫败和更多复杂的、一个杀手不应该拥有的情绪正从卢卡斯的身上流露出来。他双眼发红，死死盯着天花板，心思不知道在哪边。他的呼吸很重，刘海湿成一缕一缕搭在脸上，看起来像一条落水狗。  
对于疼的问题，他说，“我还没死。”  
疼冷笑了一声。的确，只要卢卡斯还能动，任务就有被完成的概率。只可惜……疼从随身的笔记本中调出了一个录像，来自那家小诊所对面的CCTV。卢卡斯被包围猎杀的时候，大人物正正在把奄奄一息的妻子从车里抱上担架。那个年轻医生神色凝重，飞快地指挥众人把开推了进去。  
整段录像不超过两分钟。因为距离太远，又有许多人拥挤在画面中，所以根本看不清开受了什么伤。卢卡斯蛮横地摁着疼的手指推拉了几遍底下的进度条，直到疼一把盖上了电脑。  
“你疯了。”疼用的是陈述语气，声音不带一点感情。  
卢卡斯没有辩驳，“他不能死在那里。”  
“有人舍不得他死，下地狱了也会把他拉回来。”  
这话一语双关，疼戏谑地看了一眼卢卡斯，后者捂着腹部的伤口坐了起来。  
“我会完成我的工作。”  
“就凭你现在的状态？”  
卢卡斯无视了他。疼沉下眼眸，下一秒已掏枪上膛，没有半秒犹豫地指向卢卡斯的脑袋。后者尽管受了伤，身体的反应却并不迟钝。伤痕斑驳的手条件反射一般抬起来握住枪口，疼扣下扳机，空枪响起的“咔嗒声”擦着他的太阳穴偏向了一边。  
疼猛地站起来，方才用于救命的手术刀笔直地刺向卢卡斯的颈侧。卢卡斯抢过疼的枪来挡，接着一个后仰，翻身，稳稳地踩到了地上。他和疼拉开距离，以此防御接下来所有可能的攻势。然而刚刚包扎好的伤口裂开了，隐隐传出的不适让卢卡斯蹙起了眉。  
他留意着疼的动作，不敢掉以轻心。后者没再往前，只是叹了口气。他扔开了手术刀，拿起一卷新的纱布，朝卢卡斯不容置疑地招招手，“过来。”  
卢卡斯重新跃上了桌子，抬手让疼处理伤口，两人之间仿佛什么都没有发生。  
“我的近身实战不怎么样，他的人你也见识过了。”疼盯着扯得歪七扭八的缝线，“其实直接对那个家伙下手更容易得到你想要的东西。”  
他指的是那位雇主。对方不遵守游戏规则，疼也无所谓破坏规矩。卢卡斯是一名单纯的杀手，而他擅长通过各种方式获取情报。这部分可以交给他来操作。事情发展到现在，这是最好的解决办法了。疼开始讲一个近日已考虑得步步到位的计划，不想最后卢卡斯摇了摇头。  
“他到底是什么人？”  
疼实在太好奇能让卢卡斯变成这副模样的家伙。卢卡斯不挑目标，倘若任务产生了变数，他也不像那些天生有杀人癖好的家伙一样恋战。雇主提供的照片里，大人物的妻子确实是一位美人。可一直以来，能让卢卡斯执着的只有巴裕的消息。他不受外界干扰，没有额外的情绪。疼从来没有看过他变成这副样子，愤怒，暴躁，心不在焉。卢卡斯在想着那个目标，此时此刻，在这个地方，以这个疲惫不堪的状态。疼很清楚，他一向善于观察人们的一举一动  
而卢卡斯亦不知道该如何解释开对自己造成的影响。五年前，黄旭熙将他剥离出来，让他代替自己活着，只留下了作为“人”的一部分。开调动了卢卡斯的欲望，起初他以为那是因为开的声音和梦里的很像。开比大人物更早发现了那枚镜头。衣帽间的坦诚，开是故意做给他看的。从很早开始，开就在引诱他，召唤他。他希望借助卢卡斯之手完成对大人物的复仇，以自己的生命为代价。卢卡斯回忆着昨天夜里开触碰自己的感觉，他恳求的语气。他很清楚坐在那里的不是梦中的影子，心底疯狂滋长的东西超出了认知的边界。  
卢卡斯沉默了很久，明明是确然存在的，他却说不出那是什么。像是隔着一层纱，一层雾，开在另外一边，朦朦胧胧，吸引他靠近。而他不能。他不应该拥有这样的功能。这是和复仇无关的事情，不清楚自己应该要怎么做。  
“他会配合我的。”卢卡斯最后以一种很单纯的声音说道，“这是他的愿望。”  
疼停下了手里的动作，第二次包扎他没有特意让卢卡斯难受。到了这个时候，他明白无论怎样都不可能让卢卡斯停下来。心中涌现的不知是恐惧还是怜悯。他的搭档，以仇恨为生的杀手，竟然在一个将死之人的身上找到了依托。

开伤得很重，整整一周都没能离开诊所回家休养，但这给卢卡斯提供了足够的准备时间。手臂上的伤不值一提，腹部开孔的地方已经长到了一起，结了一层厚厚的痂，不会再影响他的行动。  
冲击大人物的战役进入了尾声，起初势如破竹的新生力量成了四处逃窜的流火。大人物对他们赶尽杀绝，不仅又一次巩固了自己的统治，更趁此将版图拓展到了久久没吞下的地方。妻子的意外令他变得极为狂暴，帮派内部的清洗残忍至极。那名雇主在疼提供的消息下侥幸避过，惶惶不可终日，更有鱼死网破之心。报酬预先支付了一部分，卢卡斯已经知道了那个人现在在哪里，在做些什么，受到谁的庇护。但他依然留在了香港，整日观察大人物身边的情况。自从那晚之后，他一直想再见开一面。  
诊所的每一个出口都驻守了两个全副武装的保镖，路过的人稍微靠近一点就会被开枪警告。做到这份儿上，大人物根本没顾及明面上的平衡。新上任的一哥指不定要对他有多大意见。正面突破难以实现，卢卡斯又一次扮成了医院的工作人员。疼入侵了医院的系统，帮他搞定了严格的身份验证。  
大人物和前几日一样走开了，这是卢卡斯唯一能够利用的空隙。潜入诊所是一个任性至极的举动，但这也是卢卡斯仅有的一次任性。他离报仇雪恨已经很近了，只不过现在必须停下来处理一种新的、让他变得不像自己的东西。开的声音一直在脑中呼唤他。透过观察病房的玻璃，开的情况比卢卡斯想象中的还要糟糕。裸露于病号服之外的皮肤布满了各种不同的伤痕。那只笼子里没有利器，所以是齿印、指印和殴打所留下的淤青。那上面几乎没有一块完好的地方，破裂的毛细血管渗出星星点点的紫色黑色，连绵成片，却没有哪一个能够成为致命伤。开的胃洗过一遍，被滥用的药物才是他变得如此虚弱的原因。大人物曾经让他持续处于一种极端亢奋，极端需要自己的状态。至今为止开的双腿还不能合上。作用于神经的刺激将感官无限放大，开在其中为高潮和痛楚交替折磨，直到药效完全褪去，将他打入无尽的空虚。他失去了对外界的感知，看起来非常迟钝。卢卡斯盯着看了好几分钟，期间开一动不动，只是躺在那里，双目无神地盯着天花板，一分一秒地等待生命的流逝。  
或许那些吓人的伤口对于这样的开来说是一种十分遥远、不甚真实的东西，但卢卡斯发现疼痛在自己的体内蔓延，流过了他的四肢。他抿紧嘴唇，眼睛快要烧起来。他后悔自己没有抓住第一次出手的机会，没有跟平常一样迅速出击，不然开不必承受这些。一种来自过去的、十分强烈的感觉重新充满了他的胸口，卢卡斯几乎克制不住破坏整个诊所的冲动。黄旭熙就是在这样的状态下杀死了第一个人，那时他整个人都在抖。可卢卡斯不会了。  
疼的声音在耳边催促，提醒他不要忘了为什么要闯进这里。特制的id卡插入门禁系统，“啪”的一声，病房的电力供应中断了。自动报警系统被疼所控制，十分钟内这片区域成为了一个监控盲点。卢卡斯按下门把手，一片漆黑之中，他仍能清清楚楚地看见病床上的人，能在脑海中勾勒出他的模样。对于突然的变化，开没有任何反应。卢卡斯小心翼翼地走到床边坐下，那张沉静的脸庞平复了他的情绪。他慢慢伸出手去，寻找着一个落脚点。他想要感受到开的温度，就像那天晚上一样，指尖最后停在了开的嘴唇。  
开的气息非常微弱，羽毛一般扫过指腹，忽然停住了。卢卡斯低下头，曾经无数次只能透过镜头描摹的面孔此刻就在眼底，正直直地把他看进去。开的瞳孔微微放大，里面渐渐涌现出了许多东西，好像有很多要对他说的话。卢卡斯还没来得及仔细辨认，一阵不容抗拒的力量猝不及防地把他拉了下去。柔软的嘴唇抵着他的舌尖，那滋味前所未有，一股脑冲得他头晕目眩。血液全涌到了下身，待卢卡斯意识到开吻住了他的时候，那个鼓起来的地方也立刻得到了掌心温柔细腻的招待。开抚摸着他，用舌头纠缠他。他是怎么做到的？忍着浑身伤痛靠过来，不顾一切地想从自己这里得到的慰藉。他带来的快感如此迫切，噼里啪啦的好似一阵一阵强烈的电流，饶是最冷静自持的杀手都不可能挣脱出来。卢卡斯撑在他的上面，除了嘴唇，还想亲吻开身上的所有地方。但他不敢，他怕用最轻的力度都会弄痛底下的人，更何况在这个时候他几乎无法控制自己。开的手掌扣住他，拇指和食指组成一个圆，上下滑过欲望的出口；双唇胡乱地游走在他的颈侧，好像一个溺水之人渴求生存的空气。卢卡斯任由开给自己留下各种印记，吻的咬的，让他的皮肤发红溃烂都没关系。不如说开的引诱让他甘之如饴。  
他释放在开的手里，终于不是长久以来看着屏幕的自虐。作为一个复仇者，一个残缺的“人”，他获得了不应该拥有的美好体验。开离开了他的身体，手里握住了那把贴身的匕首。他利用了卢卡斯失神的瞬间。漂亮的眼睛没有一丝犹豫，开抬手抹向自己的脖子。卢卡斯仍喘着粗气，可他的身体反应如此之快，一下猛击便将开脆弱的手腕打松了。伤口的刺痛让开倒吸了一口气，刀刃落地发出了清脆的响声。卢卡斯立刻弯下腰夺走了自己的匕首，再坐回床沿。开恼怒地瞪着他，对于片刻之前的引诱没有一丝歉意。  
“你也是他的人吗？”说完他自己都觉得好笑，露出了个嘲讽的表情，“他怎么可能会让别人接近我。”  
“你不要这样。”卢卡斯把匕首收回口袋里，不知道自己是以什么立场说出了这句话。他想了想，又补充了一句，“不是现在。但很快了。”  
开注视着他，像是在判断他有没有撒谎。卢卡斯依依不舍地用目光勾勒着他的脸庞，看着他露出了第一次见面时希望从自己身上得到些什么的表情。他喜欢被开需要的感觉。他喜欢他。  
尽管黄旭熙把他分离出来的时候，并没有赋予他这样的感知。  
这个疯狂的见面没剩下多少时间了，可是卢卡斯很难从开的怀抱中离开。他最后一次狠狠地堵住开的嘴唇，记忆着他的温度，他的味道，他们在一起时的心跳。开对他到底怀抱着怎样的心情，卢卡斯并不在乎。他只是想来看他一眼而已，想实现他的愿望。外头已经能听见靠近的脚步声，卢卡斯翻身下床。他不能将自己的匕首留下了，但他的口袋里放着一个小小的项链，和开脖子上挂着的一模一样。它会替代大人物送的那一颗，成为卢卡斯通向他的新的窗口。  
卢卡斯给开戴上，后者死死地勾住他的手指。  
“答应我。”开说。  
卢卡斯凝视着开的脸，像是要把这一刻永远记住。他痛苦地眨了眨眼，没有避开满含期盼的视线，“我会帮你。”  
开点了点头，重新躺到了禁锢着他的床铺，变回一个任人摆布的娃娃。注意到不对劲的人们已经来到了外面，卢卡斯俯身亲了亲开的额头，就像大人物做的那般轻柔。  
“我……”  
他没有说出那句话来，有一只手于无形间揪住了他的胸口，让他发不出声音。病房的风管直通室外，卢卡斯一跃而上，带着第一次，也是最后一次和开肌肤相亲的记忆，离开了这个地方。


	11. Chapter 11

黄旭熙对舅舅巴裕的记忆停留在很小的时候。妈妈带他回泰国探亲，舅舅天天和他到处去逛，陪他去海边玩。舅舅背着他跑过白色的沙滩，引着小小年纪的他一路游到了深蓝色的海中央。舅舅长得非常结实，能把他高高地抛起来，再稳稳地接住。他的皮肤黑得发亮，总是对所有人笑着的一双眼睛好似太阳。陌生的国度，几乎听不懂的语言，小小的黄旭熙只喜欢亲近他。记得一回舅舅用蹩脚的中文对他说，“旭熙长大了想要做什么都很好，但是一定要做个乐观的人。”黄旭熙把这句话刻在了脑中，还有那些舅舅买来的、吃得他满手汁水的香甜芒果。此后他一直都是这么做的，沮丧的时候，不确定学长是不是也觉得自己特别的时候，脑海中笑着的舅舅给了他很多鼓励。来香港探望他们的舅舅瘦了很多，两颊凹下了去，整个人褪成了一种很不健康的苍白。黄旭熙试着主动跟他说了几回话，请他吃自己做的西多士。但舅舅对他很冷淡，总是阴着一张脸，也不出去，就缩在他和金钟仁爱坐的那个卡座。一天夜里，黄旭熙听到了舅舅和父母的剧烈争吵，之后他就更加不知道该怎么接近他了。  
那天本来也只是一个特别普通的日子。星期三，距离周末不远不近，金钟仁晚上要补习数学。黄旭熙结束训练回到家，茶餐厅的铁闸拉下了一半。停电了吗？还是在紧急维修什么东西？黄旭熙想，一般店里整个白天都不会休息。他猫着腰钻进去，店里的灯好好地开着，因为缺了热热闹闹的街坊们，就显得有些刺眼。吊扇有一下没一下地转，发出了“哗”、“哗”的声响。“爸？妈？”收银台后面没有人，抽屉却打开了，黄旭熙不由得大喊一声。这时他终于听清了后厨房的动静，顾不得放下书包，他径直往里面走了进去。  
地面湿透了，向外蔓延的血液染红了厨房的地砖。趴在那上面的是还穿着厨师服的爸爸，鼻子被自己的血泡着，一动也不动。黄旭熙猛地顿住了脚步，大脑尚未来得及处理这些信息，一种接连不断的“咻”、“咻”的响动传到了外面。黄旭熙看过去，他的妈妈躺在水台底下，大大地睁着眼睛，胸膛上插着一把剔骨刀。他那暴瘦的、成日板着脸的舅舅正骑在她的身上，像机械一样将剔骨刀拔出来，插进去，又拔出来，插进去。妈妈完全没反应了，千疮百孔的身体甚至挤不出多余的血。整个厨房笼罩着一种令人作呕的味道，黄旭熙发现自己的视野变成了什么都看不清的红色。爸爸的血一路淌到了他的脚边，染到了他的鞋头。他下意识往后退，那种粘稠的触感让他觉得很恐怖。这一切看起来像是一场梦，黄旭熙安慰自己，他是在休息室里睡着了。只要他闭上眼睛，世界上就不会发生这么可怕的事情。妈妈手边的电话传出了嘟嘟的声音，沉迷于在她身体上开出豁口的舅舅仿佛如梦初醒。他转过头来，那张脸颊窝深陷，双目出奇得有神。记忆中强壮可靠的舅舅不见了，此时入侵了他们家的是一只彻头彻尾的怪物。  
怪物抽刀的动作像把妈妈当作是砧板上的一块死肉，下一秒他已经朝这边扑了过来。黄旭熙以为自己会大叫，但事实是他的脑子被眼前的一切堵住了，他看不清东西，身体也变得很笨重。“咚”的一下，他整个人往后倒去。碰撞地面的冲击传来之前，脚上先有了一种尖锐的刺痛。舅舅把刀刺进了他的脚踝，就像是要把他钉在那里一样。  
书包扔到一边，黄旭熙拼命抓住舅舅的那只手，刀拔出去时疼得他皱紧了眉头。脚踝的位置皮肉外翻，伤口之深能隐约看见骨头。舅舅的注意力被那个学校统一分发的书包吸引住了，黄旭熙顾不上用手按住流血的地方，只知道疯了一样往外爬。从厨房到店面，哪里都是又湿又滑，仿佛通向地狱的河岸。他试着站起来，可是脚上的剧痛一而再再而三地让他重新摔了下去。书包里所有的东西都被舅舅倒了出来，他甚至用刀里里外外地割开了所有隔层。  
“怎么没有……怎么没有？”  
舅舅再次扑上来抓住他的脚踝，力气大得能捏碎他的骨头。“东西呢？”  
黄旭熙根本不知道他要找什么。舅舅的东西怎么会在自己的书包里？难道是他偷偷放进去的吗？今天好像是茶餐厅的例行检查，但是一般爸爸妈妈也不会为了一次检查中断营业。他去上学的时候，店里到底发生了什么？一时之间，大脑里涌现了太多太多问题。明明眼前的现实容不得他分神去思考，但这就像是自己忽然分裂成了两个。求生本能让黄旭熙发狂一样想要踹掉舅舅的手。这个点金钟仁本应该已经从学校直接去了补习班，但黄旭熙远远地看到他从铁闸下面钻了进来，手里拿着一只和他一模一样的书包。  
“我怎么会拿错了……”  
他一边说一边不好意思地摸摸后脑，如果黄旭熙这时趁机损他，他会立刻用前辈的身份欺压。然后没过多久他们就会接吻，会搂在一起，靠对方支撑自己。这些是每一日都会发生的事情，所有人都习惯了。所以空空如也的店面让金钟仁十分疑惑，“旭熙？旭熙？”他叫了起来，被喊到名字的人更加剧烈地挣扎着，一种巨大的恐惧罩住了他。不能让金钟仁进到里面来，不能让他看到那些可怕的画面。他的舅舅疯了，杀了他的爸爸妈妈，还想要杀掉自己。黄旭熙偶然间听到了舅舅染上毒瘾的消息，向来乐观的他还很有信心，舅舅一定会在家人的帮助下清洗干净，重新做人……  
舅舅的眼睛锁定了金钟仁手里的东西，黄旭熙一脚踢空了，之后便感觉到舅舅撞开他直往金钟仁走去。他推倒了几只椅子才站起了身，走起来一瘸一拐，没几步又差点往下摔。金钟仁因为巨大的动静愣在了原地，接着满脸是血的黄旭熙把他吓了一跳。舅舅握着那把剔骨刀直冲向他，黄旭熙感觉自己一瞬间停止了呼吸。所幸金钟仁反应极快，不等他喊出声，转头就向外跑。  
黄旭熙来不及提醒金钟仁朝反方向扔掉那只书包，只见他一边跑一边按下了报警电话。联想后厨房的画面，妈妈死前一定也在试图报警，所以舅舅如此残忍地鞭笞她。出乎黄旭熙预料的是舅舅原来不是一个人。他的同伙就潜伏在他们家生活了十几年的路上，一看见金钟仁出来，便四面八方地向他追了上去。黄旭熙拖着一条伤腿，只能远远锁定他们的背影，万分艰难地跟着。此时他的心里只剩下一个想法，现在他只有金钟仁了。金钟仁是他的恋人，是他的家人……那些人在公园的空地里抓住了金钟仁，舅舅的手死死地扣在了他的脖子上。同伙们用同样粗暴的方式倒出了书包里的所有东西，割开隔层，一个油布包起来的东西被他们紧张地揣进了口袋里。  
黄旭熙一看便明白了，舅舅来香港不是来看望他们，而是要完成一笔交易。为了躲避例行检查，他把东西藏到了他的书包里。据说香港的地下就有个响当当的名字，舅舅是在给那些人卖命吗？毒贩被捕的下场极为悲惨，他的爸爸妈妈是不是因为发现了舅舅的行动，所以就被残忍杀死了？还有金钟仁……金钟仁在他们的手里。他们已经拿回东西了，舅舅却还紧紧箍着他的脖子。黄旭熙不知道该如何让他们停手。他左看右看，一股前所未有的力量随着他的怒火爆发了出来。脚踝的剧痛忽然感觉不到了，黄旭熙忽地一跃而上，势不可挡地把那位揣着货的同伙摁在了地上。不顾对方狠狠地抓着脚上的伤口，他抄起了旁边工地散落的钢管，想都没想就往那人的背上敲去。  
那人的惨叫声在空地上回荡，他的骨头被敲断了。黄旭熙抹了一把头上的汗，凭借自己的重量死死地压住了他的手脚。  
“放开他！“  
黄旭熙将那根钢管指着舅舅，然而和舅舅的狠厉相比，穿着校服声嘶力竭的他只是一个毛头小孩儿。  
舅舅比金钟仁还要高些，即便这样消瘦，力气还是大得不可思议。他就这么扣着脖子把金钟仁提了起来，即使金钟仁的指甲抠进了他的肉里，他的眼睛依然一眨不眨。  
金钟仁拼尽力气呼吸着，挣扎着。远方传来了警笛的声音。他看着为自己发狠的黄旭熙，用尽全身的力气试图咬住巴裕的手臂。  
“不要管我！旭熙，快跑！去找警察！“  
黄旭熙满眼通红，颈露青筋。底下的人抽出了一只手，被他用钢管无情地打成了一个扭曲的形状。躯体折损的触感让他产生了些许不适，但他很快忍住了。舅舅的目光从金钟仁的脸上扫了过来，露出了一种颇感有趣的表情。他打量了一会儿眉目和自己还有几分相像的外甥，毫无预兆地松开了手。  
金钟仁顾不得平复呼吸便踉踉跄跄地往前跑，黄旭熙看着那个让他无数次心动的身影一点一点靠近，马上就要回到自己的身边，却忽然像扯线公仔一样停了下来。  
“砰——“  
听觉延迟，黄旭熙首先看到的是金钟仁倒了下去。他们之间还有十几米的距离。舅舅的影子随着金钟仁坠地慢慢变得清晰，冒烟的枪口没有就此停下来。砰，砰，砰。他一边走，一边朝金钟仁僵硬的身体射击。黄旭熙看着恋人被打出了越来越多的孔，越来越微弱地抽搐着，直到跟妈妈一样瞪大了双眼。  
一个同伙继续把枪扔给其他人，下一秒黄旭熙已经被黑漆漆的枪口包围了。舅舅仍在向着他走来，但这个时候黄旭熙已经感觉不到恐惧。这一刹那，他仿佛失去了所有感觉。视野依旧一片血红，耳朵只能听见一阵嗡嗡的声音。爸爸，妈妈，金钟仁。他们都被他杀掉了，他的心脏也已经跟着他们死掉了。黄旭熙弯下腰翻出了那人口袋里的东西，将那块油布扯开。里面压缩成块的粉末有着世间上最耀眼的白色，可这样的白色夺走了多少人的生命。包括他曾经十分仰慕的舅舅，就是这样的东西让他变成了一个吸血的怪物。黄旭熙抬起了手中的钢管，他要把这块白色全部击碎，让罪恶之源随风飘散。舅舅的子弹准确无误地改变了钢管落下的方向，凭借巨大的惯性，钢管贯穿了底下的人的胸膛。  
黄旭熙感觉到鲜活温热的血液向自己涌来，从他的手指开始，一点一点淹没了他。那个人再也没办法挣扎了，他的生命力正在他的手里流逝。就像爸爸妈妈在舅舅的手里一样。黄旭熙从巨大的冲击中回到现实，非常痛苦地发现自己做了跟舅舅一样的事情。  
他杀死了一个人。  
哪怕这只是一个意外。哪怕对方随时可能用更残忍的方式虐杀他。  
他的舅舅让其他人收下枪口，蹲在了黄旭熙的面前。他确定双目失神、满脸迷茫的黄旭熙已经没有任何抵抗之力了。同伙的脸被他用手指拨弄了两下，确认已经没有了呼吸。舅舅贴到他的耳边，黄旭熙根本不知道要往后避开。  
“真狠。”  
黄旭熙的眼睛在惊恐之中放大。  
舅舅的下一句话是，“比我还狠。”  
黄旭熙抬起头来，顶上的阳光极为耀眼，仿佛要把他烧得灰飞烟灭。  
舅舅站了起来，朝他伸出了手，“做得不错嘛。反正现在你也没地方去了。”  
一旁的同伙叫了起来，“你疯了啊？”  
舅舅笑了笑，“他可是我的外甥。”  
“你是一口气把那些药全吃完了吧。”  
“想想也是，不然怎么把亲姐一家都杀了。”  
舅舅抬手朝那个方向开了一枪。对方避开了，随之唾了一口。  
几个人互相骂了起来，这些嘻嘻哈哈的声音挤压着黄旭熙的大脑，最终变成了比方才更盛的火焰。那些火是黑色的，燃烧起来足以吞噬一切。它永远不会熄灭。黄旭熙猛地抽出钢管向舅舅挥去，还未站起来便双腿一软。十六岁的身体已经到达极限了，接二连三的变故让他在最关键的时刻脱了力。他重重地倒了回去。那根钢管落在地上十分清脆，不堪一击。舅舅露出了一个可惜的表情，食指已经扣上了扳机。  
”所有人不许动——！“  
远处传来警方的呼喊，这一枪只打进了黄旭熙的肩膀。血的味道无处不在，红色的视野在慢慢变暗。黄旭熙太痛了，痛到已经看不清舅舅和同伙们远去的身影，更感觉不到自己。脑中闪过爸爸妈妈和金钟仁的脸，想着闭上双眼就能回到一切都还没有发生之前，他就这么昏了过去。


End file.
